Oblivion
by AlecCole
Summary: The Slytherin nation is being overtaken by the Gryffindor armies. Now Draco, Prince of Slytherin, is running for his life with a vow to protect his people. But when he finds a very unlikely friend behind Gryffindor walls will he keep that vow or will he start a new life and forget about Slytherin altogether? A/U
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN **_**HARRY POTTER**_**! Purely a Fanfic!**

**~Chapter One: Lost~**

**~Draco~**

_Run. Don't stop. Don't. _My heart pounded, my muscles ached begging me to stop. But I didn't. I couldn't. I was carrying on the family name. By now I was probably the only living member of the Malfoy family. I couldn't control the horrible sob that overwhelmed me then. I broke down and collapsed right there in the middle of the forest trail. I heaved and sobbed and shook and trembled and shivered. The harsh wind nipped at my skin and I curled in on myself. I looked at the crest on my inner left wrist and felt another flood of tears slide down my cheeks. I looked up at the starry night sky at the constellation I was named after: The dragon of the sky. Dragons were fierce, brave, and courageous. I was not. Not now.

I crawled into the brush and curled up with my knees up to my chest. I had never felt more alone in my life yet I fell into oblivion for the first time.

"Keep an eye out, men! The prince could be anywhere out in these trees!"

My eyes fluttered open and I rubbed at them groggily. My body ached from sleeping on the rough ground all night but I forced myself to peek through the brush at the trail. An entire regiment of soldiers marched by—right by me. I stifled a cry but quickly covered my own mouth to hide it. _Oh God, oh God, oh God!_ I had to get out of here before they saw me or I was dead. I slowly backed away from the edge of the trail a good ten feet before I scrambled to my feet and began to run. My breath came in clouds that flew by me as I sprinted through the rough, hard, tangled forest floor. I staggered and stumbled through the overgrown roots and weeds trying to think of anything but the pain I was feeling.

"Hey! Over there! Hey, you! Stop! Stop!"

I whimpered and dared a look over my shoulder. Guards were racing after me, hacking at the foliage with their swords. I pushed myself to go faster, faster, faster until I finally lost my footing and fell to the ground—hard. I gasped in pain and the wind was knocked clean out of me. Still, I got to my feet and continued to run. My feet pounded on the forest floor to the rhythm of my heart beat.

I heard the soldiers cries from somewhere behind me but I didn't stop to wait up. _Don't stop, Draco. You have to keep going—for Mother, for Father, for Slytherin._

I forced myself to go faster once more. If I was caught I was dead. And dead did nothing for my people. They needed me alive. They needed me to save them, to get help. And I would, God dammit, I would or I'd be damned to hell.

My muscles screamed and begged for me to stop, but I surged on. I gritted my teeth and focused on escaping the menace at my back. I tried to keep it that way but my mind travelled back to the memory of my mother screaming for me to run, to run away from our falling kingdom.

"_Run, Draco! Don't stop—don't ever stop! Go!" _

Don't, Draco, don't think about that. Escape.

"_No, Mother, I can't leave you!"_

Keep running, Draco. Push it away, push it all away!

"_You must go. Save our people, Draco. Take your father's place as King of Slytherin."_

Please, don't haunt me now. Please!

_Her scream filling the corridor._

No, no, no, no! Focus, Draco, focus!

_I didn't turn around to see the sword come down._

I'm sorry, Mother. I'm so, so sorry…I should've stayed. I should've protected you.

_The streets are filled with bodies of lost souls and fires feed on our city._

"Stop right there! Halt!"

_I keep to the shadows avoiding the eyes of everyone._

Don't stop. Listen to your mother, Draco. Run.

_There is no safety, not anymore._

"Stop now or you will forever regret it, young prince!"

_My people are just as large of a threat as the soldiers invading._

My heart was racing faster than my legs were moving.

_They won't be forever though. I will save them. _

Yes. Do it for your people.

_I will restore the Slytherin nation._

Fight, Draco. Never stop fighting.

_I will do it for my mother and my father, for the people, and for myself._

Remember what your father taught you.

_I will become King of Slytherin._

"_Draco! Draco, please, save me! Don't let them get me, please!"_

No, please. Not Samuel.

"_Draco! Help me! Please!"_

I'm sorry, Samuel! I'm sorry, I had to go!

"_Ple-AHH!" I didn't have to turn around to know that the blade had silenced him._

I lost my footing suddenly and went crashing down to the hard dirt, my head smashing against a large rock. My limp body kept its momentum and tumbled down the steep incline. Finally, I came to rest at the bottom of a rocky hill in a mud puddle.

_I'm dead. They're going to find me lying here in the mud unconscious and half dead. No one will save the Slytherin people now. All of your people are dead because you weren't strong enough. They'll die just like your mother and father, just like Samuel. And it will be all your fault._

Only I was wrong. The guards weren't the ones who found me lying in the mud half dead. It was someone else entirely. And maybe a bit worse.

**Author's Note- **Not sure how I feel about this chapter :/. This is one of my first fanfics and was kind of just to see how a Harry Potter fanfiction went. What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I keep writing it or drop it? Does it have any potential? Let me know and review or PM me! Remember I am just a fifteen year old so please be nice. Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2: A Flame Lights A Fire

**This is purely a fanfic! I do NOT own ****Harry Potter****!**

**~Chapter Two: A Flame Lights A Fire~**

**~Draco~**

I woke lying in what seemed to be a cellar. My hands tied mercilessly at my back. Mud caked onto my fair skin and in my hair. My clothes were torn and wet, and much like my hair they stuck to my skin. I was filthy and sore and tired. All I wanted was water, for my mother to hold me in her arms once again and tell me that everything would be alright. But that wouldn't happen.

My mother was dead.

The walls around me were stone and solid. One lone barred window let in a small patch of sunlight into the dim room. I gagged at the dry air and willed myself to sit up. A tear slipped down my cheek and I rubbed it away on my shoulder. I would not cry—_I wouldn't._

I jumped as the cellar door opened and reeled when I was blinded by the sudden light. It was an older man and a grubby looking one at that. He had a beard that seemed as though it had never been washed a day of its existence. He had sullen bright green eyes that were filled with excitement and glee. His grin was missing most of its teeth and he reeked of manure.

I grimaced at the fact that I probably looked worse.

The man cackled and snickered, "Hello, little prince. Are you feeling well? You hit your head pretty hard on that there rock, you know!"

I scowled at the peasant. "What is your name? I will have you hanged for this!"

The man whirled on me like a storm making me cringe, "No, little prince, I will be rewarded for this. Gryffindor army is seeking you, eh? Think of the reward and praise I will receive for delivering you back to them. I'll be filthy rich!" The fool limped over to me making me turn my face away in disgust, "Are you thirsty, little prince?"

"Release me this instant!" I spat at him. "I-"

The man clutched my chin and I lost the words in my throat. He didn't yell or shout. He simply looked me over with eager accessing eyes. I tensed, suddenly feeling self-conscious and exposed. "You're a very pretty boy, aren't you, little prince?" he purred. "May I have a look?"

He reached for me and I lashed out in a violent, desperate rage. I had never cared for gender. I was a prince none the less; I got what I wanted when I wanted. And like any other human being I was attracted to pretty things, things not meant for me to have or touch. I enjoyed a challenge. I was the hunter and they the hunted. And everyone knows who comes out victoriously…

This man, however, met none of those standards.

Finally my foot connected with his jaw. The old hag staggered back and lost his footing. I gasped and fought to catch my breath. I saw then that I hadn't hit only his jaw, but his nose as well. Blood gushed from his nostrils and outlined what teeth he had.

He snarled, outraged, "That was a mistake, little prince. Maybe I shouldn't turn you in. Maybe I should keep you all to myself. Believe me, you will regret it until the day you die!"

I cowered against the wall as he approached, slowly, like a predator cornering its prey. My whimpers shook and trembled with the rest of my body as he neared. He lifted my small, frail body from the ground by my collar and pulled my face only inches from his. I struggled, my toes reaching for the ground below them.

His eyes showed the fire behind them, the rage burning inside of him. "You will obey me, little prince. You are not so tall and mighty while your nation is burning to the ground, are you? While your people curse you and your godforsaken name!"

I spat in his face. He hardly moved a muscle. He chuckled quietly, "Oh, you stupid little boy. Do you think me a coward? That I won't dare bruise your fair skin, or make you bleed your royal blood? If you do, little prince, you are sadly mistaken."

He released me and I collapsed to the stone with a stifled cry. His hand curled into my hair with a deathly tight grip that forced my face up to his. I barely had time to breathe before his mouth came onto mine. It was a harsh kiss. He tasted of liquor and foul meat and blood. His cracked lips rubbed raw on my own. I refused to let his tongue invade my mouth and he soon pulled away with a victorious, smug grin as I coughed and gagged. His blood stained my mouth and lips, my cheek. My eyes watered as his body forced its way on top of mine. He sat above me, pinning me to the floor, making my arms bend at odd angles. Still my body shook with each silent sob and unheard plea. He tipped his head back and let out a loud cackle that made me close my eyes and grimace. _Please, dear God, kill me now!_

There was a loud _bang_ and the man's eyes suddenly went wide and blank. He fell face first to the floor at my side. Behind him stood a familiar—and very welcomed—face. Blaize, my father's most loyal knight and servant and my best friend, stood tall above the peasant casting him a disgusted scowl. He sheathed his sword, droplets of crimson blood hitting the floor below the hilt. Blaize bent to me and freed me from the weight of the old man's limp body and cut my wrists free from the ropes that had bound me for what seemed like an eternity. He pulled me into his strong, muscular arms and held me close to his chest. I burrowed into him, feeling his lean abs under his shirt, taking comfort in the familiarity and safety I felt with him.

A calloused hand stroked my hair as he murmured, "Shh. It is alright now, Prince. It is all alright."

He held me while I continued to cry for a long moment before I moved to look him in the eyes. "My mother," I rasped.

"Dead."

His eyes were sad, sincere and I saw the agony in mine reflected in his irises. I would've collapsed again if it hadn't been for his strength. He caught me and gingerly cupped my face in his hands, "Be strong, young prince. She is in a far better place than here. She has taken her place among the Lord's angels where she rightfully belongs. Be happy for her for she takes victory over us all now." He smiled thoughtfully, "Do not fear, Prince. One day you too will walk among the angels at her side. You just have to wait here for a while before you go."

I nodded once. Blaize always knew just what to say to me but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to fall apart and lie in my mother's arms once again, feel her warmth, see her beautiful face. I swallowed uncomfortably, "And my father? Is he well? What of the kingdom?"

"The kingdom was salvaged. The king is well and outraged by the Gryffindor's actions. There is a peace conference two days from now."

Rage blinded me, "A peace conference? Why aren't we sending out soldiers to their kingdom and lighting their city on fire? It is what the bloody bastards deserve!"

"We have few left," his face fell, sullen. "There is no other way unless we wish to lose the nation altogether. I'm sorry, dear prince."

"But…My mother…They killed her…They killed my mother," I whimpered, tears streaming down my dirtied face.

Blaize reached out and gently wiped away the old man's blood. "I know. No one can ask your forgiveness on the Gryffindor nation. In time you will get your revenge. We are all pawns in Fate's game, Draco. Even you."

I thought of his words a moment before he went on with a gentle sigh, "Come. Let's get back to the kingdom. Your father is worried sick about you. Everyone thinks you're dead or captured. They'll be very pleased when you return."

"I'm attending this peace conference," I said firmly.

The knight smiled down at me, "I knew you would."

He held his hand out to me and I took it gratefully letting him pull me to my feet and lead me out of the cellar and to my home.

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter is kind of more on the dark side but I kind of like it. Thank you to the very few people who reviewed my last chapter. The more reviews the faster I work (it serves as a sort of encouragement that people are liking and reading and depending on me to post the next chapter in my own little world of **Harry Potter** ). Thanks for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!


	3. Chapter 3: A Battle Yet To Be Won

**This is purely a fanfic! I do not own ****Harry Potter****!**

**~Chapter Three: A Battle Yet To Be Won~**

When I came through the castle doors a sudden silence overwhelmed the courtroom. I tried not to notice the low gasps and whimpers as the people I'd grown up ruling saw me bloodied and filthy and weak. This surely wasn't the prince they'd all envisioned. My father's best advisors and generals all stood around him in utter stillness and judgment. Blaize led me under his arm and walked briskly towards the throne before us where my father sat. His blonde hair and cold eyes were dejected at the sight of his only son so broken. It was one of the only times I could remember that I actually saw raw emotion in his eyes. But behind that dejected look was something more familiar: disappointment.

"_No, Draco," my mother smiled. "Your father is so proud of you. He's just tired from all of the war meetings."_

_I remembered how false that smile seemed even then._

King Lucius was suddenly running for me and enfolding me into a tight embrace that I welcomed despite its lack of warmth and familiarity. It made me miss my mother even more.

"My dear boy," he murmured in a raspy voice. He cupped my face in his palms, his eyes boring into my dull ones, "Are you well? Nothing broken? Dear God, you're filthy…"

Blaize spoke up then. He reported, "I found him seven miles north, my Lord. An old man was holding him in his cellar. I believe he was intending on selling our prince to the Gryffindor army. Our prince is well but in dire need of rest and a bath."

"Indeed…Of course…" He turned to one of our many servants and barked, "Draw him a bath and fetch him clean clothes. Have his bed made warm for him when he is through." The woman nodded curtly and scampered off to do as she was told. Lucius spun back to me, his face full of concern, "You're so strong, my dear son. Do not lose that." A deep sigh escaped his throat, "Now, go clean up and sleep in your chambers. I will see you in the morning. We have much to discuss…"

I wondered if that included my now deceased mother. He doesn't seem very saddened over her death…_He's a king, Draco, he doesn't have time to be saddened_, my conscious told me. _He's probably just acting strong for my sake. _

Blaize took me under his arm and steered me away towards the corridor. "I will escort him. Come, little prince."

"No," I said firmly. "I assume you all are discussing the peace conference that is to happen in only two days. I am the Prince of Slytherin. I have a right to be involved since I will be attending."

"Draco, you are tired and weak. I cannot expect you to attend the conference-"

I closed my eyes trying to hide the fire in them that came with my fury and clenched my fists, "I am tired of these games they think they can play with us. The Slytherin nation is not weak. Not by any means…" I took a deep breath, "And I am not either."

Everyone's eyes were glued on me. I didn't mind, I had been born a prince, people were always watching me. However my eyes were locked on my father. He was watching me with what seemed like a brand new light.

"Very well then," he replied. "Bring my dear son a chair please. He has had a very trying day."

"Sir," Blaize interjected. "Please, the prince needs to rest, not to debate the strategy of this peace conference. He is weak-"

"_I am anything but weak!_" I shrieked as I whirled on the knight.

Lucius's sharp voice rang through the courtroom, "Enough!" He tried to collect himself as he went on, "Blaize, you have always been my most loyal servant. Now, Draco, I agree with him-"

"I have a right to be here-" I objected but fell silent as his hand came up.

"And I will fill you in on everything we discuss during this time. The meeting is nearly over nonetheless." He looked at Blaize simply to be free of my icy glare, "Take him to his chambers."

I shot the knight a challenging look as he approached. My muscles discretely ached and moaned, refusing to relax. My eyes wanted nothing but to close and it took all of my will to fight it. Though the loyal servant looked sourly unhappy he remained silent and sober as he moved to stand near my side.

"Why did you not want me to sit in?" I inquired once we were out of audible range.

His jaw set. "You are weak. Look at you, sire. You can barely stand!" He shook his head, "I am only looking out for you, little prince-"

"No, you do not get to lie to my face!" I choked coming abruptly to a halt. "You always have reasons, Blaize. What is happening that I do not know of?"

Sighing he gave me a deceptive glance. "There are rumors. People say that the Queen was only the beginning, that more deaths will come. Sire, if you die we have no heir. The nation is as good as gone. Do you understand why I am concerned, little prince?"

There was a sort of desperation in his eyes so I nodded once and continued to let him lead me down the corridor. Though, inside I wanted nothing more than to be with my mother again. He left me once we arrived at my room and I went to bathe instantly, wanting that horrid odor of the old man off of my skin. Steam rolled off the surface of the water and made it difficult to get out.

I winced as her soft voice laughed, _"Draco, do not splash!"_

That was incenting enough to get out. I couldn't bare hearing her voice in my head. Falling into my bed sounded flawless but I couldn't—not yet. I left my quarters and wandered aimlessly down the hall to my father's study. I stopped before entering, hearing voices from within.

I recognized one as my father but the other I couldn't place a name to. The woman's voice said shortly, "I do not see why you are so unsettled. The Queen's death is a marvelous thing for us."

I held back a gasp and covered my mouth to hide my breathing.

"I suppose you are right, Bellatrix," my father breathed. "But Draco seems so-"

"Draco will get over it. Besides, he'll join his dear mother soon enough," her voice was like acid.

"He is my son, my only son…"

She snapped, "Lucius. Are you telling me that you don't want to go through with our plan anymore? After all of our hard work—all the sacrifices we have made?"

"No, no, no," he ushered. "I just wish my son didn't have to die. He's all I have left now…"

Her voice was strained and tight. "It is doubted. If he can keep quiet and behave himself then his chances are more likely. But he's never been one for following the rules, has he, Lucius?"

"He would learn to. He is a very courageous young boy, Bellatrix. He would be very useful in The City. You've always wanted children, haven't you?"

"Not _her_ child. He resembles her, acts like her in many ways. He isn't in the plan and I'm not sure how the people will view this drastic change, Lucius. But I will try."

"Thank you, my sweet darling. I must go, I'm sure Blaize is wondering where I've gone. I will see you soon."

I hid behind the corner as the King came out and moved towards the courtroom. Once he was out of sight I eased my way back towards the open doors of his study.

The woman scoffed, "The little brat ruins everything! Ah, do not fear, Bellatrix, he will be dead soon enough and then Lucius will be fully yours for the taking. Especially after his supposed death is over with. Ha! I can see the little Prince's face when the blade comes down now! Ha-ha!"

I risked a look inside but saw nothing. No one was there. Only a piece of parchment on the desk caught my attention. I picked it up and caressed it in my trembling fingers. It read:

_You will see your mother soon enough, little Prince._

_I will see your blood before the end of the month._

_With love, Bellatrix._

**Author's Note:** So I promise I'm going to introduce Harry soon. He's coming, don't worry! And a special thanks to everyone who followed me and EXTRA special thanks to Luciferou for adding me as one of her favorites! The more reviews the faster I update. I have finals next week so it might be awhile before I update again (unless I get a lot of reviews…then maybe sooner :) ). Review please!

***Also, if it isnt too much to ask, please go check out my other story _Rivalries_. It would make me very, very, very, VERY happy. Please...with sugar on top...and cherries if you like them...Thanks***

Hey, here is a teaser from the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

_~Harry~_

My fingers toyed with the string of my bow. I sat crouched near the only small opening I could find in the castles roof. James had done an excellent job of picking the day; the weather was perfect for the opening not to be detected from inside. I sat perched on the roof, my legs not trembling from the thick muscle I've had built up for years now, and leaning at a careful position so I could see down below into the courtroom. My eyes watched the Prince as he leaned against the wall. He was a thin boy with white blonde hair that kissed the edge of his nose and eyes. It reminded me of a halo that crowned him an angel. His grey eyes intrigued me but never met my own. He had skinny fingers, pianist fingers. My gaze went back to his hair, my mouth suddenly dry as I imagined what it would be like to run my own fingers through his hair-

_Stop, Harry. It isn't worth it. _He_ isn't worth it._

But my eyes refused to leave him. I couldn't help but smile as the frail boy sneered at King James's statement. _Typical_, I thought. _Another arrogant prince from Slytherin._

Too bad he wouldn't live to be king.

I drew the arrow and felt the familiarity of the string tighten as it begged to be released. _Such a pretty face, wasted._ I trained the arrow on the Prince's heart awaiting the perfect moment.

;)


	4. Chapter 4: Hit

**This is purely a fanfic! I do not own ****Harry Potter****!**

**~Chapter Four: Hit~**

_~Harry~_

My fingers toyed with the string of my bow. I sat crouched near the only small opening I could find in the castles roof. James had done an excellent job of picking the day; the weather was perfect for the opening not to be detected from inside. I sat perched on the roof, my legs not trembling from the thick muscle I've had built up for years now, and leaning at a careful position so I could see down below into the courtroom. My eyes watched the Prince as he leaned against the wall. He was a thin boy with white blonde hair that kissed the edge of his nose and eyes. It reminded me of a halo that crowned him an angel. His grey eyes intrigued me but never met my own. He had skinny fingers, pianist fingers. My gaze went back to his hair, my mouth suddenly dry as I imagined what it would be like to run my own fingers through it-

_Stop, Harry. It isn't worth it. _He_ isn't worth it._

But my eyes refused to leave him. I couldn't help but smile as the frail boy sneered at King James's statement. _Typical_, I thought. _Another arrogant prince from Slytherin._

Too bad he wouldn't live to be king.

I drew the arrow and felt the familiarity of the string tighten as it begged to be released. _Such a pretty face, wasted._ I trained the arrow on the Prince's heart awaiting the perfect moment.

Down below, the supposed _peace conference_ was waging what seemed more like a whole other war in my eyes. With both the nations' leaders standing and shouting the uproar was baffling even from my perch. It felt more secure knowing even King James himself didn't know where I was. All the tall, lengthy man knew was that I was taking Prince Draco's life at some point during the meeting. Occasionally his eyes would flutter up and hunt for me only to avert back towards the opposing King with displeasure. I knew I had waited awfully long now to do the job but looking at the Prince made my mouth water and fingers tremble on the string of my bow.

However, the meeting was nearly halfway over and still my arrow hadn't touched the young boy's skin. With a sigh, I drew up the bow and adjusted my aim for sure accuracy. The arrow tugged against my grip, begged to be release so it could soar through the air. I took a deep breath to steady myself before I let the arrow free.

It flew through the air towards the Prince even as he moved away from the wall, his words catching in his throat as the arrow pierced his skin. He collapsed backwards, the arrow protruding from his shoulder.

I'd missed.

Everyone moved at once. The guard that had been contently standing near his Prince raced to his side, covering him with his own body. I closed the opening I'd made and swore under my breath. I could hear James's words now.

_How did you miss? What kind of assassin are you? Kill the damn boy and get out before they come for you. I don't care how, just do it and get it done!_

I eased my way around on the roof until I found a small shaft I could wedge myself in. I didn't know where it led but it was my best hope. It was a tight fit and I had to shimmy my way down. Once my feet hit solid floor again I peeked out of the cramped shaft. I saw no one and once I was satisfied no one was going to rain on my parade I took off silently down the long corridor.

"No! Dammit, I simply want to know where the hell he is and what the bloody hell happened?"

I skidded to a halt only inches from the corner. I strained to hear the man's whispers, pressing my spine into the wall.

"I'm sorry, Sire, but we cannot find him anywhere. He is nowhere to be seen-"

"Of course he isn't anywhere to be seen! He's an _assassin_!"

I rounded the corner and approached the King with a smug look on my face. I breathed, "Do not fear, My Lord. The job is only in progress-"

The _crack_ as his hand connected with my cheek shocked me. I stared at the man whose face was burning red with anger. I dared not let my hand go to my stinging cheek as he hissed in a low whisper, "_How could you MISS?_"

"He moved. I had no way of knowing he would do so—he hadn't moved a muscle the entire meeting until then!"

He sneered, "And why exactly did you wait that long? Lucius is not a person I wish to have tea with, Potter. I am plotting to murder his son!"

"Relax," I scowled. "Where did they take him? Do you know?"

"No," he sighed, now more reserved and collected, "I do not know where they took their wounded prince. But you are going to find him and _kill him_ before I have you hanged—or even better, beheaded! Now, go find the damn boy so my plans can move on as scheduled."

I nodded once, "Yes, My Liege."

"No," he suddenly looked dazed. "I change my mind. There has been a change in plans. I want the Slytherin Prince brought to Gryffindor. I want him publicly beheaded for all of Gryffindor to see. Since _you_, potter, screwed it up, _you_ can bring him there. Don't screw up this time or you will be beheaded with him. _Is…That…Clear, Potter?_"

"Crystal, Sire."

With that he left, his cape capturing him in a whirling motion as he turned on his heel. As he went one way, I went the other. Prince Draco was wounded and not too far. If I could find him and get him back to the Gryffindor Kingdom my name—and head—would be saved.

"Come here, Little Prince," I whispered with a small smile to myself.

I enjoyed a challenge. I was the hunter and they the hunted. And everyone knows who comes out victoriously…

**Author's Note:** I could've made this chapter a lot longer but this seemed like a good cut off point until after my finals. Considering this will be the last night I have time to update until next weekend AT LEAST it might be awhile before the next chapter is posted :( . Sorry! :'(

Man, I hate studying. Stupid Biology, Stupid Spanish, Stupid U.S. History. Ugggggggghhhhhhhhhh!

As always, please review. Not going to lie, it's been kind of discouraging to see 547 views and only 4 reviews… Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: On My Life

**I do not own ****Harry Potter****! This is purely a fanfic!**

**~Chapter Five: On My Life~**

_~Draco~_

All I felt was pain. White hot fire burned through my shoulder where the arrow protruded from my body. I saw people shouting and screaming and running but I heard nothing. I was deaf, in shock. Guards were covering my father as the Gryffindor royalty was swiftly escorted out. People were running around searching, the general barking orders at his men. Blaize hovered above me then, shielding me with his body. His mouth moved but I didn't hear him. He took up one of my hands and I saw how white and stiff it was.

Finally, his voice came in and out and I heard, "Draco…Sire!...Please, stay with me, Little Prince. Hold on, hold on. This is going to hurt…I'm sorry, Master, so sorry."

He gripped the end of the arrow and I cried out, trying to evade his grip but failing. As I pulled my hand away from the arrow I saw the blood that coated my fingertips. I whimpered uncontrollably. He yanked once, hard and final. The arrow gave way.

I screamed.

He tossed the arrow to the side and scooped me up in his strong arms, cradling my head against his strong chest. He ran with me but I didn't pay attention as to where he took me. He laid me on a bed in what appeared to be a spare bedroom. The sheets were soft but the blood still seeped through my shirt even as another man I didn't recognize came to my side and stripped me of it. He tipped back a bottle onto a white rag and glanced only for a moment at Blaize who stood constantly moving in the background.

"Fetch me the bandages and medicines," he ordered calmly. Blaize nodded and scampered towards a satchel resting on a chair behind the plump man. Breathing was becoming difficult and I fought to be still as my limbs shook and trembled. He gazed down at me, "I know it hurts, Sire. This will help you."

He clasped the rag onto my mouth and nose. It tasted horrible and metallic. I gagged and struggled but without triumph. Finally, I breathed in and slowly the blackness crept into my vision until it swallowed me whole.

A hand was holding mine in a firm but gentle grasp. I felt the cool air kiss my skin on my bare chest and stomach. My hand explored my shoulder and found a soft bandage instead. I moaned as my eyes slowly fluttered open. The room was dim, only a single candle lighting the area around my bed. Blaize sat in a chair at my bedside. His face was sober, soft as he smiled down at me.

"You are awake. We've all been very worried about you, Little Prince." He spoke quietly as if not to alarm me. I felt weak and tired but forced my eyes to remain open and on Blaize. "I simply waited until you woke to see that you were well, My Liege. The arrow missed your heart by mere inches. You will be fine with proper rest and medicines."

I wanted to reply but couldn't find the strength. He knew and gently stroked my sweat covered hair, "Shh. I know. Rest now, Little Prince. There are guards outside the doors; you are perfectly safe."

"T-They d-didn't c-c-catch him-m?" I choked, my voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

"Not yet, Sire. They are searching for him now. We've cleared the entire castle grounds. There is no need to worry, Draco, I assure you." At my look of doubt he gave me a smile, "I swear upon my life you are perfectly safe inside this room. Trust me."

I nodded once, faintly. He stood, placing the chair back in its normal place. Turning to me one last time he smiled, "Rest now. Sleep, Little Prince, your nation's prayers are filling the sky."

With that he left, closing the door behind him. Despite his words I did not sleep. I lay there staring at the candle by my side. My breathing became less pained and my muscles slowly relaxed. Hours passed before I started awake at a muted _thump_ against the door. It was shortly followed by another identical to the first. My dreary gaze kept glued on the door as the knob twisted and turned and declined the intruder passage into my bedroom. _Perhaps the prayers are working_…

Then the door opened. I stared at the shadowed figure as it closed the door silently. He stood there, frozen, surveying me as I did him. He had a broad chest, thick muscle layered on his biceps. My ragged breathing was the only sound in the entire room. Even as he stalked towards me, his footsteps as silent as a ghost's, he did not make a sound. I swallowed as the light touched his body for the first time, the shadow across his face slowly lifting away. He had high cheekbones and hollow, cold, icy blue eyes. A mop of brown hair hung limply on his forehead. A dagger gleamed in his palm making me stiffen.

"It seems luck is on your side, Prince," his acidic voice hissed.

I tried to talk but only a choked, strangled whimper came out. I wetted my lips and grimaced with effort, "W-Who are y-you?"

"I'm the man who tried to kill you," he replied solemnly. "And in just a moment I will be the man who assassinated the Prince of Slytherin. Please, don't take this personally. It is pure politics. I thought you to be a good fit for King. This nation is almost as malevolent as the king you would've been."

I sneered at the man but it was cut off by a sharp pain rolling through my shoulder, like a slow fire burning its way throughout my entire body. As I trembled and whimpered in pain the Gryffindor assassin let his eyes travel up the length of my body as if he were concerned for my health and wellbeing. He moved slowly and knelt to dip a cloth into a basin of cold water. He rose and I cringed both in pain and fear that this was really the end for me.

I had wanted to die just last night, but at the hands of this assassin…my will to do so died. He set the cloth upon my forehead and I breathed in relief at the cool temperature. I willed my eyes to open and focus on the man. He didn't appear much older than me, maybe by a year or two. His face was young, his eyes a mask I couldn't decipher.

We stayed like that for a long moment just watching each other. Then all of a sudden he moved. He pulled out a rag and snatched the horrid bottle from the nightstand. I whimpered, "P-Please…D-Don't, Ple-ease, I-I'm beg-ging y-you…"

He held my head as he moved to ease the rag over my face. He whispered, "I'm sorry. I won't have you screaming the entire way out."

My pleads were subdued until they faded out. I kept my icy gaze on his face, "Y-You're tak-king me…out?"

He paused as if he had just realized the mistake of his words and I was thankful that the rag had halted in its decent towards my mouth. He opened his mouth but no words came. Instead, that soft, acidic voice purred, "Yes, Dear Draco. Your blood will not spill quite yet. Though you may soon wish it was."

Bellatrix stalked towards me, draping a long arm around my assassin's neck. Her long black hair fell to mid-back and her wide, frightening eyes bored into mine with a crooked smile and ruby red lips. Her black dress hung at the floor and the sleeves around her arms dipped down to her waste. She pursed her lips at the assassin, "Are you getting cold feet? Is this all just too much for such a little baby?"

"No," he spat, his face contorted with anger. He had set the dagger down on the floor below my bed. My arm gingerly moved towards it, careful not to be noticed. If I couldn't talk my way out of this I would sure as hell fight my way out of it. And with this whore here, my chances of talking were very, very slim.

She met his gaze with piercing eyes. "Then stop tending to the damn boy and get to it. You have an open window now if you hurry and go out through the western gates. James isn't very pleased with you-"

"I know. It isn't my fault the boy moved-"

She hissed, "You shouldn't have waited! I should have you hanged-"

"You don't seemed too damn upset about it considering you already have another plan in place! Even though you'll just kill him at the end anyways. Have you told Lucius that part yet? Or does he still think you're going to let his only son live through this hell you've created? Both kingdoms twisted around your little finger-"

Unable to hear any more of it, my fingers wrapped around the hilt and I lunged. The assassin flung the woman, whose breath had hitched in her throat, behind him and shielded her with his own body. A small grin lit his face as his voice teased, "Well, look at you, Little Draco. Do you even know how to use such a weapon?"

"Stay away from me!" I held the blade out in front of me unsure of what exactly I planned to do. "Stay where you are…"

Bellatrix cackled shortly before whispering too low for me to hear into the other boy's ear. He gave a brief nod though his gaze never left me. My body quivered as I fought to remain standing and keep the blade high. I found support against the wall and began to make my way slowly for the door.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Little Prince," the assassin slurred, looking down at me with challenging eyes.

_~Harry~_

I loved a challenge. My eyes always lit up when one was presented to me. And with Bellatrix watching it only made me more willing to take it. It wouldn't be hard; the Prince was weak and wounded. Still, I would enjoy watching him squirm and fight a hopeless battle.

I stepped forward, towards the small looking boy. "Why don't you give me the dagger? Really no one needs to get hurt-"

"No!" he spat at me. "I said stay where you are and I meant it."

"Oh did you now," I grinned, stepping even closer. He faltered but quickly raised the dagger to my chest as he pressed himself further into the wall. Just moments ago I was sympathizing for the boy. Now I wanted so bad to lunge at him and tear him to the ground. I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice, "If you insist, Little Prince."

His eyes widened as I lunged for him. He held the dagger steady but I deflected it easily with one blow to his arm. Draco wasn't trained in fighting. Yes, he knew the proper way to wield a sword—but only to a certain extent. The King never had any use for knowing any more than the basics.

I loved seeing the fear in the eyes of my victims, but in Draco's depth seeking grey eyes I saw no fear at all. Something I didn't quite recognize had taken its place.

I shoved the prince into the wall behind him, pinning him with my own body, and he grimaced in pain as my hand gripped his shoulder in an effort to make him release the dagger he still held. The Prince of Slytherin never dropped it. His fingers remained white on the hilt and he kept his eyes on mine the entire time. He didn't blink. Not once.

"Drop it," I hissed. He shook his head. "_Now_," I barked.

"No," he said lowly.

I faltered, unsure of what to do. Those grey eyes penetrated me to my very soul and I hated the feeling that I could hide nothing from him, that I couldn't scare him, that he wasn't afraid. I ripped the dagger from his grip and held it to the boy's throat, "I don't care if you die or not, _Prince_."

"Then do it, kill me."

I froze at the statement. The way he had said it so calm, so…_unafraid_. He kept his gaze level with mine and for a moment we simply watched each other.

"Damn it, just do it already," Bellatrix sneered from somewhere behind me.

My voice was barely a whisper, "You're not afraid to die?"

"I'm not afraid of you," he replied.

With that I gripped the dagger tighter, suddenly furious with the boy. I drew my arm back and brought it forward hard to his temple. He went limp and I caught him, drawing him up into my arms bridal style. I turned to face Bellatrix, the woman who really knew how to play this wicked game. She was smiling at me before she turned and left the room. I glanced down at the Prince in my arms and noticed how childlike he really was, how light he was. I turned the opposite way of the girl, hearing her heels click on the floor behind me, slowly getting quieter with each step.

Just before I turned the corner into the next corridor I glanced back at her. There was a man at her side now, King Lucius of Slytherin. Bellatrix's arms were laced around his neck and he kept his hands on her hips as she whispered in his ear. His eyes met mine and he kept his mouth in a tight, flat line as he watched his son be taken away, fully aware of what was to occur.

To a certain degree.

**Author's Note:** Finally the plot really begins! What will the Slytherin nation do with no heir? What exactly is going to happen to Draco now? Will Lucius ever see his one and only son again? How much does he really know about Bellatrix's plan? Review and I may give you hints in a private message back ;)

Still hate finals. Just in case you were wondering.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! (The more reviews, the faster I update *wink, wink*)


	6. Chapter 6: Seven Days To Hell

**I do not own ****Harry Potter****. Still purely a fanfic.**

**~Chapter Six: Seven Days To Hell~**

_~Draco~_

I sat in chains across from my assassin trying to glare him to death without success. He sat back simply staring at me impassively. My shoulder and head ached and throbbed but I refused to admit that to the bastard. He bent to retrieve a roll of white bandages and bottle containing some kind of unwanted liquid for its contents. He knelt before me and I pushed myself back into the wall of the small, cramped wagon trying to escape him.

"Don't move," he ordered, his eyes never leaving the bandage on my shoulder that was now stained red with blood. He began to unwrap it and I whimpered and hissed as fresh air hit the wound. He set the dirty bandages aside and took the bottle in his hands, pouring some of its contents onto a rag. His eyes met mine, "This will hurt."

He touched the rag to my raw skin and I grimaced and cried out softly only to bite my lip to stop it. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. No! I am a _prince_! A little pain is _nothing_! With a shaky breath I managed a strained voice, "What are you doing?"

"Rewrapping your bandages. Making sure the wound doesn't get infected," he kept focused on his work, making sure no raw skin went without being touched by the horrid rag.

I rasped fighting the fire burning through my shoulder, "Why?"

His eyes finally met mine and I shot him an accusing look. "I cannot have you dying before we arrive to Gryffindor. That would be absurd."

"You said I was being taken there to die. Why not just kill me now, get it over with?"

A small smirk curled onto his lips. He kept quiet for a long moment before replying, "Just enjoy what time you have left, Little Prince. Maybe you'll learn to enjoy it more than you think. And then, we will see if you must die or not."

I tried to make sense of his words, but with my head still pounding from the blow of his hilt to my temple I gave up. Letting my head fall against the wall behind me as he began wrapping the new bandage on tightly over the wound, I breathed, "How long before we reach the kingdom?"

"About a week."

_I have a week to live. A week to be rescued. A week to convince him to let me go. A week to escape._ I nodded once and winced sharply as he secured the bandage one last time. His eyes lingered on my bare stomach—and lower—a moment too long before he looked away. There was a single instant where I thought he would reach out and touch me but he merely sat back against the other wall and let his eyes linger on mine.

"Is this what I have to look forward to? Seven days of sitting in the back of a wagon with you?" I questioned bitterly.

He laughed as if he was glad I'd asked. "Oh, don't worry, Prince. We have a few stops planned along the way. After all, you are a very pretty boy. I bet people will pay a lot for the Prince of Slytherin in their bed."

I tried not to fall for the bait—to convince myself he was just lying to get a reaction out of me, to scare me—but I was frozen, my breathing coming to a crushing end. The bastard planned on making a profit off of me, to make me a fucking _sex slave_! "I won't," I spat. "I won't do it."

"You're right. Someone will have to break you in. I'm sure you're a virgin and no one likes that. Don't worry, I'll have you ready by the time we get there." I trembled at the wicked grin on his face and looked away hiding mine, refusing to let him see the tear sliding down my cheek.

My breath caught as his fingers wiped it away and he whispered, "Shh, Draco. I'm sure it won't be that bad. After all, people say I'm very talented. Shall I prove it?"

Before he got the chance I had a firm kick planted in his groin. He doubled over and I brought my knees up to my chest as if that would protect me. "Touch me and you will regret it, _coward_. I am not a pet or your little toy. I am a prince; higher than you will _ever_ be. You and your kingdom are not worth the dirt on my shoes-"

_Crack!_ The man was inches from my face, his hand crushing my airway. "Don't you ever try and put down my people, _slave_! You think yourself so brilliant, so above the rest of us. Well, you are wrong! And I have every intention of showing you just how wrong you are."

I could see the rage in his eyes even as I felt the redness fading in my cheek. He released me and sat back once more leaving me to only watch him curiously and with a hidden fury of my own. I forced it down to a light simmer knowing an outburst would only earn me a beating I couldn't take.

"Sir," a deep voice called from the front of the wagon. The assassin leaned close and the man whispered into his ear urgently.

I tried, I tried _desperately_ to listen in on their conversation but he spoke to softly for me to hear. My assassin's eyes lit with s spark of fear and he scrambled back and tore me from the wall and positioned me despite my struggling so my back was pressed against his chest and his hand covered my mouth and his fingers threatened to block my air completely as they hovered by my nose. The more I fought the hold the more radiantly my shoulder burned against the pressure.

His voice was like acid to my ear as he whispered, "It seems your faithful guard is more determined than I previously presumed."

_Blaize._ Was he here? Was he right outside these godforsaken walls of this wagon? Within reach? I fought harder than I had ever fought before. To scream and yell and shout and kick and buck—but it was no use. His hold on me was too tight and he threatened to block off my air completely. I had no choice but to give in to him as I fought to get enough air to fill my lungs. _Blaize! Please, I'm right here! Look in the wagon—PLEASE!_

"Make a sound and I will kill him," the low whisper hissed.

"Excuse me, sir? Sir! Halt!" I heard his light footsteps as he neared, his horse among others close by. Blaize's voice was sincere but firm. "I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but I'll need to check your wagon. It will only take a moment, sir."

~Harry~

My grip was so tight on the prince I was probably choking the small boy, but I didn't care as long as he kept silent. The man up front speaking with the Slytherin soldier was carefully playing the game of not speaking the English as I prayed for the knight to simply turn and leave. With my free hand I drew my sword and Draco quivered against me. I couldn't help but notice the way my cock was positioned perfectly for my entrance if there were no clothes involved. I prayed even more for him not to notice my slowly evolving erection.

The Prince of Slytherin tried unsuccessfully again to warn his faithful knight but stopped sharply when I let the tip of my blade rest on his neck.

"Sir, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I must check your wagon," the knight tried again. He only got a rant in a language I didn't even know back, but it sounded furious and suddenly the wagon was on the move again as he continued to shout at the knight. Tears slid down Draco's cheeks and his body began to shake with silent sobs.

But the knight was also more stubborn than I'd previously assumed as well. "Sir! Halt or I will have you put under arrest by order of the King of Slytherin himself!"

The wagon came to a screeching stop making me fall with the prince to the floor. With my hand loose on his mouth he cried, "Blaize!" before I could cover his mouth once again cursing.

The wagon door flew open and I lunged for the knight with my sword drawn. The knight was shocked to see my blade protruding from his chest and as I yanked it out of his stomach he fell to his knees and then to his side as blood dripped from his mouth. Taking a quick look around I saw that he only had two other men with him. The two were dismounting their horses to come to the aid of their knight but I wouldn't leave them the chance to save him. Raising my sword to deliver the final blow, I heard a small cry just before a body slammed into mine knocking my off balance. I whirled to see the Prince kneeling at Blaize's side trying to apply pressure to the gaping wound with his shackled hands. He was crying even as he begged the knight to hold on.

Knowing he would die, I turned onto the other two soldiers. Our blades connected, steel on steel, as I engaged in sheer combat with the two. The second one faltered my blade pierced his heart leaving the other to stumble and gape at the sight of his companion. I took the opportunity to g=deal him the same card as his fellow soldier. Looking at the two bodies before me I sheathed my sword and made my way over to where the Prince still knelt at the side of the knight, who was struggling for breath.

He'd lost too much blood. There was no hope left he would make it, even if a doctor had been present. It was a lost cause. I stood back and let Draco stay with him, hold his hand as he died. I even allowed the boy a few moments after the knight had passed on to weep and wail to God for not saving him. Then, I moved over to the fragile looking Prince and pulled him to his feet and back to the wagon.

"No!" he cried. "No, no, no, no!"

"He's dead. There is no point in staying." I shoved him towards the wagon only to have him punch me—two handed—in the jaw. With me currently distracted he fell back at the knight's side and clasped his hands on the man's. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Dear Almighty God, please watch over his soul…" he began to pray. I had never been a very religious man, but seeing the way the Prince was so sincere and devastated, I let him finish, intrigued. There was just something about the way he spoke, how he spoke with nothing less than full trust and sadness as his choked voice pleaded for his friend's soul.

It was touching in an entirely new way to me and posed the question: _Would anyone pray for me like this when I passed on?_

**Author's Note:** Not sure how I feel about this chapter but I hope you guys like it! My gift to you! Since, you know, I can't really give you much else…*awkward laugh*

Anyways, I've finally hit the 1000 mark on views and I am ecstatic! Thank you all so much for reading (Still, though, 8 reviews? Really?) and I look forward to hearing what you guys think. And if you have any ideas on what you want or think should happen feel free to tell me because writer's block is slowly creeping onto my mind—EEK!

Please, please review and I thank you all!

(Also, I'm contemplating writing ANOTHER fanfiction but it is on Nightshade and not Harry Potter. Any thoughts?)

Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	7. Chapter 7: A Promise Kept

**Purely a fanfic. I do not own ****Harry Potter****!**

**Okay, for those confused here is a kind of guide.**

**Bellatrix is "in a relationship" with Lucius, but also has a high place with King James. Harry (NOT James's son) is an assassin for Gryffindor but is involved with Bellatrix. Bellatrix has plans of her own for the kingdoms…**

**Does that help a bit? It'll make more sense as the chapters go on, promise.**

**~Chapter Seven: A Promise Kept~**

_~Draco~_

I knew I was annoying the assassin as I finished up my prayer. Seeing my best friend so limp, so cold, so bloody. It made my stomach lurch. Still, the man let me sit at Blaize's side until my tears stopped falling.

"We must go," he gripped my arm tightly heaving me to my feet. I barely noticed; my eyes unable to leave my knight. "Others may be following."

I stumbled along at his side, my feet struggling to find their way along the uneven ground. "I can't-"

"You can't what?" he spat, whirling on me. "Leave him? Walk? Live? Face it, Little Prince, your knight is dead!" He sighed throwing open the wagon door once again and hauling me inside. His voice was softer, more distant. "Move on."

I hit the wood hard and gingerly propped myself against the wall as he took his seat across from me, slamming the heavy door, blocking my view and giving me my last glimpse at the knight. Blaize was still and unmoving, blood soaking his stomach, his hair matted and tangled, and his eyes closed as if he were in a peaceful sleep. He was with my mother now.

"_Be strong, young prince. She is in a far better place than here. She has taken her place among the Lord's angels where she rightfully belongs. Be happy for her for she takes victory over us all now."_

Was he in that place now too? Taking victory over all, over me?

"_Do not fear, Prince. One day you too will walk among the angels at her side. You just have to wait here for a while before you go."_

It was the same for everyone. Everyone had to wait for their turn to walk with the angels. Blaize took his turn sooner than expected, much like my mother, and once again I felt myself longing to be there too. It was unfair for them to leave me down here, leave me to this bastard. How was that fair? They get to go to paradise and I am stuck here in Hell with the man that murdered my best friend, my only friend.

"Crying does no good." I looked up at the assassin and felt the tear sliding down my cheek. His face was a mask, unreadable. "Tears will not bring him back."

I grimaced, my eyes scrutinizing the man. "Does it really pain you this much? You can't even let me grieve for a few moments?"

"I have," he replied. "And now the time for grieving is over. If I were you, I'd be distressing over my own skin."

I looked down at my bloodied hands. They didn't resemble the hands of a prince anymore. They were not clean like a prince's, but not calloused like those of a soldier. They were dirty like those of a peasant, a slave. Was that what I was becoming? A slave?

"The girl, Bellatrix. What is she doing in all of this?" I questioned. He gave me a wary look and I said, "I am not able to fight, to escape. You are losing nothing to tell me."

Sighing, he breathed, "She is a very smart girl, very deceiving. Your father had little chance of saying no to her."

"What does she want with him? With me?"

His eyes met mine, in a sort of challenging way. "She wants nothing more than to destroy every kingdom, Little Prince. And to do that, the royal families must die. The kingdoms must fall. The hope must not exist. Then she will come forth and offer salvation, offer a way of life to those without. There will not be more than one kingdom. She will be queen."

"What about a king?"

He shrugged, "There will be none. This is why there must be no heir."

"Which is why I am going to die," I echoed. "She's turning every kingdom against each other, letting them destroy each other. But that's…that's _mad_! She can't expect that to work!"

He held my gaze with steady eyes, "It already is."

"My father will never fall for it-"

"He already has! He watched me carry you away, Draco. He did nothing to save you. He is not coming for you. Your last hope died with your knight. All you have left to hope for is a quick death."

I was still. My eyes fell down to the floor beside me and caught on the chains I had been bound to earlier. I couldn't stop staring at the shackle. It was heavy metal. And with the chain it would be easy to wield. My shaking fingers took hold of the chain and gripped it until my fingers were white. I swallowed, "And what do you hope of?"

"I hope the promises made to me are kept," he smirked. "Bellatrix has offered more than I ever thought I would receive."

"Well, then I promise you you're not going to get me to Gryffindor."

The smirk began to fade, "Oh? And why not, Little Prince?"

"Because," I replied. "I'm the Prince of Slytherin. And the Prince of Slytherin doesn't plan to die at the hand of a Gryffindor." I swung the chain swiftly before he even had time to react. It struck his temple and the man slumped against the wall momentarily. I took the opportunity and leaped from the wagon. I hesitated before ripping a blade from his belt and sprinting into the trees. My breath came in clouds that stood out against the darkening sky. The sun cast its final rays across the shadowy trees as I ran. I heard the screams of the assassin behind me and it only pushed me to go faster. He was gaining as his screams grew louder. I collapsed behind a tree and held my breath as I heard the ground rustle beneath his heavy footsteps. The rustling paused and silence lingered.

"Prince," the assassin called. "I know you're here, Little Prince."

I clasped my hand over my mouth to hide my heavy breathing. My other went to the hilt of the sword I'd taken from his belt.

He was closer now. Moving towards my hiding spot as skillful as the hunter he was. I took up the blade and prepared for a battle I was sure to lose. At least I would die fighting…

"Draco," the assassin purred. "What kind of prince hides away from a challenge? I thought the Prince of Slytherin to be brave, cunning like his fathers before him. But you are not, are you? Just a brave face. _You are weak, Draco._"

For Blaize, for my mother, for my people, for _me_.

I lunged.

**Author's Note:** I hope this chapter explained a bit more. I'm having a bit of writers block so any suggestions for what you want to see happen are welcome! Thanks for reading and please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! :)


	8. Chapter 8: A Swirl of Silver

**Still haven't acquired ****Harry Potter****.**

**~Chapter Eight: A Swirl of Silver~**

_~Draco~_

My blade would've pierced his heart if he hadn't been so quick to react. Our blades met briefly before he pushed away from me. The blade felt heavy in my hand as the assassin circled me with a wicked grin on his face.

"I must say, Little Prince, I didn't expect you to be one for battle," he cackled. He began to twirl the blade and I gripped the hilt even tighter. His laughter rang in my ears, "Did they teach you to wield a sword in your precious kingdom? Or should I say what _was_ your precious kingdom?"

I swung the blade at him and the metal echoed out as our swords connected in a swirl of silver. His blade sliced through my bicep making a shallow incision. I cried out and staggered away from him. The cut wasn't to kill, merely a show, proof that I would lose, that this was hopeless.

The man stalked towards me, "Let's be smart about this, Draco. You know you can't win. Why bother? Why try?"

"I will not be a slave," I spat, clenching my teeth. I tried to ignore the pain and instead focused on my opponent. I met his leveled gaze, "I am a prince. The Prince of Slytherin at that. We are a strong, cunning and fierce nation and should be led by a leader as such."

He cackled, "And you plan on proving you are such a leader by fighting a battle no one will ever see?"

"At least I will," I muttered. "And that's enough for me."

He laughed, shaking his head, "Then you are foolish. I have trained in nothing but the works of an assassin for years and what have you been doing? Learning to hold your silverware the proper way for a prince? And whatever sword wielding you were taught was taught in the way of fair fighting with armor. You were a prince; they went easy on you."

"Then it's a good thing I don't fight fair," I hissed as my blade whirled through the air and came down in an arc across his face. He gasped and when he looked up at me I saw the red gash across his cheek, his eyes bright with rage. I spat at him standing tall, "And I still am a prince."

He let out a ragged cry and advanced on me. I blocked his blade with my own as the metal hissed between our swords. I had to grip the sword with both hands to hold back his advances he was going so purposefully.

"At least you have good footwork, Prince," he smirked.

I staggered back for a moment of relief before he lunged again, swinging his blade at my face. I ducked at the last moment, feeling the wind of the blade across my face as the blade sunk deep into the tree, and fell back onto the ground. He ripped the sword from the bark with two hands and stalked over me.

"Not good enough, though," he smiled cruelly down at me, kicking the hilt out of my hand. I watched helplessly as the blade tumbled away from me, out of reach. "You really are a foolish boy aren't you, Little Prince? You aren't safe in your fancy castle anymore, Draco. You're out here, alone. Face it. Even if you did manage to escape you don't know where you are. You'd get lost, go hungry, die of thirst. Pick one."

I scrambled away from him trying to get towards the sword. He reached down and hauled me up off of my feet by my collar. I grasped his wrist trying to reach the air that seemed to be slipping out of reach. The fire in his eyes made my skin chill. "W-Wait," I rasped.

"You are going to get me rich, Little Prince. As much as I'd like to kill you myself I'm sure King James is waiting and he isn't a very patient man." He grinned wickedly, "I'm sure he has a wonderful death planned out for you, too."

I grimaced, fighting images of myself being hanged, beheaded… I made myself look at the assassin, "I saw you in that room. You didn't like her. She pushed you around. Face it, the kings aren't the only people she has wrapped around her finger-"

"_Shut up!_" he snarled, shaking me. "You have no idea what I've been through, what she's promised, how I know her. What makes you think you have any right to say-"

"Because I'm right," I breathed. "She's deceiving the kings. Why not deceive you too?"

He was still, staring into my eyes. He dropped me to the ground and I rasped for air. He looked down at me calmly, "What are you saying?"

"We can help each other," I said. "I'm a prince until death. You wouldn't have to wait for your title. I can give it to you along with whatever else you want. You just have to help me."

His eyes were hard and narrow. "I wouldn't be punished for the crimes I've committed? I'd be welcome in your nation? I'd be given as much money as I wish?"

"If…If that's what you wish," I breathed. "But you have to help me."

"With what?" he questioned.

It was my turn to narrow my eyes. "I want you to help me take care of Bellatrix. I want you to help me save the Slytherin nation. Save me."

"You want me to serve under the Prince of Slytherin," he echoed. His eyes met mine, "How do I know you're good on your word?"

I stood taking a step towards him. "You'll just have to trust me, I guess."

"How about this," he shoved me back against the tree and held his razor sharp blade to my throat. "You hold good to your word or my blade will cut your throat. Sound good?"

"So," I rasped, edging away from the blade. "We have a deal?"

He held his hand out to me, sheathing his sword. "I believe we do, Prince."

"That we do," I took his hand. "So…No more trying to kill me? Take me back to Gryffindor?"

He flicked up the sword to my throat. "That depends on you…_Sire_."

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed it, as always :) . Please keep reviewing. It makes my day and it's what keeps me writing! Please, please review because I love seeing them in my inbox and the more I get the faster the next chapter will come! ;) I know it's short but right now it's all I got. I've been really busy so I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Sorry!

As always, thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: If Only He Knew

**Still haven't acquired ****Harry Potter****.**

**Apology:** So it took me a super long time to update because A) my internet went down and B) oh my have I been busy! I came home and the house smelled funny and soon I realized—huh, this kinda smells like gas. So we had to call the people and save the cat and anyways it is all okay now. No gas leak in my house ;) So, sorry about the long wait. Shouldn't happen again :)

**~Chapter Nine: If Only He Knew~**

_~Harry~_

This boy never stopped talking. The walk back to the wagon was full of questions—until we found no wagon waiting for us. "Damn it," I hissed. _That bastard._

"Where's the wagon?" the young prince walked a few feet behind me. He held his hand to his arm where I'd cut him as if he was dying of blood loss. It wasn't deep; in fact, it was rather shallow. I hadn't meant to kill him, not even really wound him. It was a show. Proof that he wasn't in charge.

However, now he probably was. Though only to a certain degree. And, oh, how little he really knew about our plans…

I shook my head and started walking back towards Gryffindor, "Gone."

"Gone?" he questioned, his nose wrinkling making my heart flutter. He was so cute when he was mad. He scoffed, "What do you mean _gone_? What-What are you doing?"

"It's this new thing called walking. I'm sure you'll love it," I drawled, giving him a glance over my shoulder. He may be in an all new Hell, but that doesn't mean I can't be amused with it.

He stammered as he jogged to catch up to me and keep my pace. In his hurry, he managed to trip and would've gone crashing to the ground if I hadn't caught him by his arm and held him upright. He hesitated, our eyes meeting for a short moment before he ripped his arm free from my grasp. "Don't touch me."

"You'd think a prince would be more elegant."

He scowled, his nose wrinkling again. "What?"

"You have the balance of a child," I alleged.

"I do not-"

"A one-legged child," I finished. He glared at my back as I continued walking. He stood still and made a sharp _ahem_ when I didn't stop. Slowly turning to face the prince I cocked my head. The Prince stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his brow raised. Sighing, I gave in. "Yes, Little Prince?"

"Do you think me senseless?" he sneered. "I know the direction of my own kingdom. This is not the way." I rolled my eyes and smiled coldly at the boy. He went on, "We had been travelling this way to_ Gryffindor_. I wish to go to _Slytherin_."

I laughed, shaking my head, "As you wish, My Liege."

I started walking towards Slytherin, my mind racing trying to come up with a new plan. I'd thought I could trick him into going to Gryffindor, but that obviously wasn't going to work. Simple enough. I would stop in a town nearby and send word to Bellatrix that we'd just have to kill the prince in his home kingdom. King James would be dead soon enough anyways that it wouldn't matter. A slight bump in the road, a crinkle in the map. Nothing to be concerned with.

Besides. The Prince would get to see his father one last time after all.

_Maybe you can convince Bellatrix to let the prince live. You could take complete responsibility for him, watch him. Just tell her you want him as your personal slave and she'll go for it. After all, you'd hate to waste such a beautiful young boy._

We walked only a little ways before the prince began to speak again. He follows a few steps behind me, unable to keep my pace. I could see why: as a prince he was used to walking only short distances around the castle; everywhere else he rode on horseback.

"Why do you take me as a foolish child?" he asked in a curious tone. "I've done nothing to give you that impression."

I laughed. "You tried to take on a trained assassin with his favorite weapon."

"And I'm not dead," he grinned.

I whirled on him with a cruel, wicked smile, "You aren't dead because I let you live, Little Prince. I could've torn you apart, cut you into a million pieces—but _no_. I let you live. You should be thanking me."

"_Thanking you?_" he screeched and came to an abrupt halt. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! What do you want—thank you for kidnapping me? Thank you for killing my best friend? No way in _hell_ am I _ever_ going to _thank you_ for what you've done!"

I took a deep breath. His eyes were wet with tears but they didn't fall, his fists were clenched, and his fingers white. His eyes were full of rage, fury, and loss. "Okay. Okay. Let's just take a minute here, alright? Take a deep breath and calm down-"

"Do not tell me to calm down. Just don't." His voice was eerily calm and quiet. For a long silent moment we just stared at each other. Then, the small boy pushed past me and kept walking for Slytherin.

Hours passed. Not a word was said. It grew dark but the prince kept walking. He walked briskly but after a few hours he slowed. It wasn't long before he began to stumble on the uneven ground. He surprised me; I'd never thought he would make it this far being a prince. I stopped, "We can rest here tonight. We'll continue in the morning."

He came to a slow stop, breathing heavily and not turning to face me. Sweat trickled down his forehead despite the temperature slowly dropping. I hated it but I didn't like this new silence. I'd rather have his constant questions. The prince sat at the base of a tree and ran his hands through his tangled hair. He looked beaten and tired with bags under his eyes.

"We should gather some sticks for a fire. We don't have any supplies and it will just get colder as the night goes on." I told him. He didn't move so I gathered the wood on my own and lit a small fire, being sure not to let the prince out of my sight. Once the fire was going I sat down across from the boy. The shadows of the flames danced across his face and in his eyes. I sighed, "You haven't said a word in over four hours." He glanced up at me then dropped his gaze back to the fire. "Alright," I breathed, "How close were you? You and your friend."

His voice lacked everything but sadness when he finally decided my question was worth answering. "His name was Blaize. I'd known him since I was very little. I don't remember a day without him. He was my best friend. My only friend."

I only nodded. "Crying does no good. Tears will not bring him back."

"You said that already," he muttered.

"It is true and you would do best to learn it quickly. You said you wanted to be a strong and fierce leader for your nation, correct? Where is that now?"

"Even princes are allowed to cry."

I breathed, "Just not in the public's eye?"

"Not in anyone's eye," he answered faintly.

A moment passed and neither of us said a word. He looked so broken and lost it was hard to see the arrogant prince that once had been in his place. Finally, I decided, "We should get some sleep. We have a long walk ahead of us in the morning."

He looked at me, "Why do you do this? And I want the real answer."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Why get yourself involved in this mess? You must've really hated life to throw it all away for some girl." His eyes scrutinized me and I hated it.

He didn't have to know about my past, my relationship with my sister, why I was doing this for her. And I had no intention to tell him. What happened between Bellatrix and I wasn't his to know. Why I owed her everything, my mistakes that ended our parents' lives too early. Those were my secrets to keep and I would tell them only to the people whom I chose and when I chose to do so.

I fell down on my back I the long grass, closing my eyes. "Go to sleep, Little Prince."

He seemed to understand I wasn't going to talk and he didn't push the matter. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep from exhaustion. He was so quiet when he slept, so peaceful. And curled at the base of the tree he seemed even smaller than he was. Later that night he began to shiver with the cold. With a heavy sigh, I stood and draped my jacket over him. He curled into its warmth and I allowed myself a smile. It could very well be the last time I did so before we reached Slytherin and I wanted it to be with the prince. He was different from the other boy's I'd been with. I wasn't quite sure how or why but he just was somehow.

I tried not to think of how I would never have the chance to be with him, how my sword would cut his throat as soon as Bellatrix gave the order. The worst part of it was that Draco still thought he had a chance to stop this, to save his people, his father.

If only he knew…

**Author's Note:** Well it isn't the most action packed chapter but I hope you guys found it interesting. CLARIFICATION: Yes, Harry is Bellatrix's brother and yes their parents are dead because of _something_ (wink, wink) that Harry did in his past. TEASER: Does Lucius really want Draco back after he left?

As always, thanks for reading and please keep reviewing because it makes me happy and the less reviews I get the more I consider writing my other fanfics before this one which means longer waits between chapters and possibly, eventually NO chapter. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, it means more than you think :)


	10. Chapter 10: As Always

**I do not own ****Harry Potter****.**

**~Chapter Ten: As Always~**

_~Draco~_

"Hey…Wake up…_Hey_…" A sharp pain hit my side and I cringed, peeling my eyes open and scowling at the assassin. His face was hard. "Wake up, Prince. Time to go."

I covered my face with the fabric trying to disappear, to go back into the dream where I hadn't been here. I sat up and eyed the jacket skeptically. "What is this?"

"Clothing," he replied acidly. There was a soft playfulness in his eyes as he added, "Do you wear them often or is this a new thing for you as well?"

I scoffed and threw it at him. He caught it with ease and I wished he'd missed. It would be nice to see him screw up—just once. I stood and pushed him out of my way snarling, "You and I both know I have a far better wardrobe than you could ever dream of obtaining."

I didn't look back to see his smirk but I heard him mutter something under his breath and whirled around. My eyes were full of challenge and my voice more of a drawl, "I'm sorry, did you need an invite or are you having trouble keeping up? Because I am not carrying you."

He shook his head and began following at a close distance. After only an hour he had passed me and began to lead, occasionally looking back at me. Hours passed and I kept falling farther and farther behind. I couldn't tell if he'd started slowing down for me or not but it didn't feel like it. He glanced over his shoulder with a slight look of annoyance, but there was something else. Concern maybe?

"We should move faster. The closer we get the more danger we're in," he called back.

I slowed even more, my feet aching. Even I had to admit my voice sounded more like a whine. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't we _want_ to be found? They're my people-"

"Your people may want you back but your father may well want you dead."

His words stopped me dead in my tracks. "You think Bella-what's-her-face can do that to him? I'm his son…"

His eyes were sad but he didn't lie. "With your knight out of the way, who knows. Your father may simply want you out of the way."

"No. No, no, no. He's my father—he'd never-"

He took a sudden step towards me and hissed, "Shh! Some of the guards are on her side. They would kill you without a second look. We have to keep moving; they might see and-"

"How long has that bitch been planning this?" I muttered starting to move again. I heard it before I saw it. The rush of air at the back of my neck, the ringing through my ear. I flinched and fell to my knees. When I looked up I saw the end of an arrow—a Slytherin arrow—embedded in the bark of the tree. "Oh, fu-"

A hand yanked on my arm and shirt, dragging me to my feet and shoving me forward. Harry ordered, "_Move!_"

My feet pounded against the ground and tripped over the unevenness of the forest floor. The assassin was right on my heels barking at me to move faster. My heart thudded in my ears and my breathing was ragged and jumpy. I was a prince—not an athlete.

I heard and saw arrows flying through the air and embedding into the ground and trees. I looked over my shoulder only to get shoved forward.

"_Faster!_" he ordered despite my stumbling. Exhaustion was moving faster than I was and I was quickly deteriorating. He saw it, too. "Dammit," he hissed. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my torso bringing me to a crushing halt. He swept me behind the cover of a tree trunk and slapped a hand over my mouth as if he knew I was about to snarl at him. My breathing was loud and fast from sprinting.

Harry's voice was a low whisper, barely winded. "Shh, shh. I'm going to let go, alright? Keep quiet."

I nodded once and he removed his hand. I gasped for air until some of the nausea subsided. His arm was still wrapped around my stomach and a shiver ran through my body. "Who-Who are they?"

"Not sure, but they sure do want you dead and that's all that matters right now," he replied. He moved trying to get a better view of the woods where the arrows had come from but quickly snapped his head back to me, "Okay, we're—Fuck, what happened to you?"

He drew his hand back from my leg and my eyes fell on the dark red liquid that coated his fingertips. _Blood._ I closed my eyes as the realization kicked in. "But I don't feel hurt," I whimpered softly.

"That's the adrenaline. Once it wears off you'll be in a hell of a lot-" I shot him a look and he shut up. "Sorry," he muttered. His eyes fell onto the wound and I didn't dare look. I saw the look in his eyes, accessing me, seeing if I were able to continue or better to leave behind and be the bait.

I swallowed, meeting his gaze. "How bad is it?"

"You'll live," he turned back to look for the source of our—_my_—assailant. "It's a small cut, missed your arteries. Just don't think about it and try to keep your breathing as slow as possible, kay?" I nodded once and went to speak but he was already going on, "We can't just sit here and wait. They probably already have others on the way. We have to move."

"But they'll shoot us," I protested. It finally registered to hit his arm away from me so I did. "Get your filthy hands off of me," I snarled. As soon as they were gone I wanted desperately for them to be back around me again. I took a deep breath trying not to think of the pain starting to burn in my leg. "So what are we going to do?"

His eyes traced the tree line until they finally came to rest at a very dense area of brush. He pointed to it, "You run through there. I'll distract them and draw the fire away from you."

"You can't!" I screeched, breaking my composure. I quickly straightened again, "You can't; you'll die. Then how am I supposed to get back?"

He smirked. "Your concern is noted, thank you. And I'll meet up with you. Don't worry. Just follow that path and stay where you end up." He winked, "I'll find you, Little Prince."

As I started to stammer an objection he slapped my shoulder and bolted out into the open. I looked away as the hail of arrows and shafts began to fly, not being able to see the arrow pierce his throat.

And, as always for a prince, I did as I was told and ran through the brush leaving the assassin behind.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long, writing a book takes time and patience :P Let me know how this chapter worked out (I rewrote the damn thing like seven times trying to get it right). Hopefully it wasn't too terrible ;/

Thanks for reading and AS ALWAYS please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Freefalling

**I do not own ****Harry Potter****.**

**Please read A/N! It will explain a lot!**

**~Chapter Eleven: Freefalling~**

_~Draco~_

My heart pounding, my mind racing, my eyes darting, my legs aching. I stumbled on the uneven ground, tripping over sticks and rocks, occasionally falling to the ground. My knees and elbows were scraped and bleeding but I made myself keep moving. Somewhere behind me I heard people, familiar voices, calling for me, taunting me. I couldn't see where I was going there were so many trees and brush. So when it finally cleared and the ground fell away beneath my feet, I screamed as I plummeted down, down, down. Freefalling.

Then my body hit hard as it broke the surface of the raging water. My scream was swallowed up as water filled my lungs. My body rolled and summersaulted with the current until I finally broke the surface again. I gasped for air and struggled to stay afloat. Water stung my eyes and filled my nose as my hands searched for something—anything—to hold on to. Before I could even scream again I was sucked back under, only my hand breaking the surface.

A hard, calloused hand clasped mine and fought to keep its hold against the fierce current. With a strong pull I was yanked free from the waters hold and dragged onto the bank. Coughing and shaking and gasping, I collapsed. I peeled open my eyes and found the figure kneeling beside me, heaving and soaking wet. Their hair hung low on their eyes and their clothes clung to their body. A hand rested gently on my chest, too gently to ever be Harry's.

"Prince? Are you alright?" his soft voice asked. I couldn't find my voice, couldn't catch my breath. "Sire? Please, say something…"

My voice was hoarse and wet as tears swelled up in my eyes, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Sire," my knight smiled with warm eyes. "It's me. Please, tell me you're alright."

I nodded once. "I'm fine," I said. "I…I thought you were dead…"

"So did I, Young Prince, so did I." He drew me close into his strong, protective arms and I let him. He burrowed his face into my tousled hair, "Let's get you home, Draco."

_~Harry~_

I crawled out of the river heaving and got to my knees, looking back at the rushing water. I grinned and pushed my hair away from my face. I brought my hand up to my neck and drew it away with red smeared on the fingertips of my hand. It wasn't nearly as bad as it looked—but that didn't mean it wasn't bad. The water had washed away most of the blood and I dropped my hand, exasperated.

_Did the prince escape the river?_ I hadn't thought the water would be so high this time of year, nor so fast. I stood, scanning the bank for any signs of him. He had probably gotten carried downstream more, so I began slowly making my way down the bank.

_Maybe he hadn't made it out. Maybe he was dead or drowning in the river._

It was a real possibility. I hadn't ever asked if the prince could swim. I suppose now I probably should've. I paused, listening. I heard the water, a few birds, the crickets on the ground as the sun began to set. If I didn't find him before dark the young prince was surely dead. He'd said it himself: he didn't know how to survive out here. He would most likely freeze to death if he hadn't found a way to dry off and build a fire.

I heard the leaves crunch under their feet.

I froze as the blade pressed into my throat. It wasn't enough to break the skin but it was enough to let the point be known. The man was behind me, out of range and out of sight. I raised my hands in surrender and swore softly. I'd thought I had gotten all of them…

"Move and you die," the man said. I knew that voice. Dammit, who was this? His hand took my sword and daggers then quickly frisked me for anything hidden. "Stand," he ordered. I did as he commanded and stood. I risked a glance back at the man and began to laugh lowly. The knight only glared and shoved me forward, away from the bank, "Move."

I shook my head and began walking leisurely in front of him with my hands on my head as he wanted. With no weapons I wasn't about to challenge him until I knew I had the advantage. And the knight probably knew where Draco was.

Risking a glance back at him, I sighed, "I thought you were dead."

"A dead man walking," he replied in a shallow voice. The tip of his blade pressed into the base of my neck.

I smirked. "I'll give you this: you sure are a difficult man to get rid of."

"I expected more from an assassin." I went to punch him but winced as he pushed the blade further into my neck making me wince. "I'll see you hang, boy. How dare you hurt the Prince of Slytherin?"

I shook my head not giving him an answer. I'd have to figure out some way to get rid of the damned knight… "The prince, where is he?"

He never gave me an answer.

_~Draco~_

When the two boys came through the trees, Harry's eyes met mine and raked over my body with something that looked like concern. I sat wrapped in a small blanket next to the fire that Blaize had made.

"Try anything and I'll cut your throat."

Harry scowled at my knight, "Why would I? I'm trying to help your beloved prince! Ask him yourself."

Blaize's questioning eyes met mine. "Is that true, Sire?

My eyes moved between the two before I nodded reluctantly, "Yes, it is true. He's been helping me get back to Slytherin."

"But he-"

"What," the assassin's eyes shone with a challenge, "I can't help a poor lost little prince?"

Blaize glared full of fiery fury. "Not one you kidnapped in the first place."

"Stop," I breathed, rubbing my temples. They both ignored me and Harry snatched his sword from the knight's hands. They both held their blades in an effort to hold off the other.

Harry grinned triumphantly, almost excitedly. "Go ahead, Knight. Do it. Or do you not trust yourself to beat me? You couldn't last time."

"Enough," I repeated.

Blaize's face was overwhelmed with rage, "How dare you-"

"_Enough!_" I shrieked. They both froze and Harry glanced at me with mild annoyance. "That is enough," I stood, letting the blanket fall to the ground as I made my way to stand between them. My body was racked with the sudden cold but I tried not to show it. If the assassin could bear it so could I. I took a deep breath, "I just want to get home. And you," I turned to Blaize, "I expect you to get me there. I want to see my father, now. And _you_," I whirled on the assassin, "I expect you to keep good on your word. You're going to help me; you said you would…"

Harry smiled after a brief hesitation. "Of course," he picked up the blanket and wrapped it around my shivering body. "I gave you my word, nonetheless. As long as you keep good on your promises, I will do the same. After all, I do care about your wellbeing, Little Prince."

Blaize scoffed.

I gave a small nod. My eyes fell on his neck and widened ever so slightly, "You're hurt."

"I could say the same for you," he shrugged. He gently took my arm and led me back to where I'd been sitting. He sat me down and knelt before me not even looking back at Blaize's cool, icy glare when he asked, "Do you have anything? He got hit in the leg and we need to stop the bleeding."

With a bit of reluctance, the knight moved to kneel beside the assassin. He tore a strip of fabric from his shirt and began to tie it around my thigh. I winced from the stinging sensation that was now spreading through my entire leg.

"Sorry," Blaize offered. He wasn't happy; I could tell. But right now there wasn't much I could do about it. I needed the assassin to deal with Bellatrix and I needed Blaize to help me get to my father. And if the assassin decided to throw his lot in with Bellatrix again…I'd really need Blaize. Last time I fought Harry I got lucky. Somehow I doubted I would ever be that lucky again…

Blaize's hand faltered trying to wrap the bandage around and Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, let me," he took the cloth out of the knight's hands. His fingers touched my leg and were more gentle than I had ever thought possible for him. Butterflies filled my stomach and I tried not to blush as his careful hands touched the bare skin of my thigh.

As he finished his blue eyes met mine. "You should sleep. You must be tired."

"You didn't tell me there was a river," I replied, unwilling to admit how tired I really was, how my body ached, how I'd really thought he was dead, and most of all how worried and scared I'd been without him.

He flashed me a grin. "I suppose I didn't. Sorry, My Liege."

Blaize moved for the assassin and he flinched, rolling away with his hand on the hilt of his blade. Blaize rolled his eyes, "My God, let me clean the blood off of you at least."

The assassin was very tense but he saw my gaze and very reluctantly let the knight come closer and begin to wipe away the blood on his neck. It must've hurt but Harry never showed any signs of pain, only the ever obvious discomfort of being so close to my knight.

I swallowed, "What happened to you, Blaize? You…You were dead. I saw you."

"As well should be," he breathed. "Another traveler came by. He saved my life and I owe him dearly."

I nodded slowly as my eyes grew heavy. I don't know if anything else was said but I was drifting off and soon I was gone, freefalling into oblivion.

_~Harry~_

The young prince was asleep and I found myself staring at him once again. My gaze was blocked, however, when I was thrown harshly to the ground. The knight's hands encircled my neck and he pinned me beneath him. His face was full of rage and frustration, his eyes fiery with fury. He sounded desperate as he snarled, "You were going to murder him! He's just a boy—how could you even think of such a horrid thing?"

"Is it so different what you did?" I choked, fighting to get free from his grip.

He suddenly cringed away from me, pulling back and holding his face in his hands. He shook his head, "I can't do it; I can't hurt him."

"You swore your loyalty," I replied, sitting up and letting my fingers trace the jagged cut on my throat. "You'll do whatever she says or you'll die along with him. You had a choice: join our side and live or die. You chose to live."

He whirled on me. "What is worth living for when you'll have to kill the one person you've spent your entire life protecting? I have and always will think of Draco as my own son. I'm telling you now, I can't hurt him—I can't…"

"You learn to get over those kinds of feelings." I looked over at the sleeping prince. His chest rising and falling unremittingly, his heart beating in the same constant rhythm. His fine hair hanging limply over his closed eyes and his body curled tightly in on itself.

He shook his head. "Not with him. That boy is…He's different. He's so young and…That boy is the only reason I am still loyal to Lucius after all these years." He gazed down at the young prince, "I owe him everything. How can I help you flourish with his demise?"

"You look at the bigger picture," I replied, taking a deep breath and gazing at the small, fragile looking boy. "And sometimes the people you love and want most aren't in that picture. So you learn to let go."

**Author's Note:** Whew, that was a pretty long chapter for me recently! I hope you guys enjoyed it and it should start picking up here shortly as they finally get back to Slytherin and we get evil Bellatrix back in the picture. Thank you for all of the reviews! I loved, loved, loved, LOVED them!

Please keep it up and make me smile ;) Because I really enjoy writing this and want to start updating more often!

Now, ugh *cough* for some explaining on my part. In my defense:

Writing a book is hard, time-consuming work!

I had to be Mom for my little sisters all this past week: an eight year old and a four year old with Down's Syndrome. Even harder work! But it was worth every minute of it. Love those girls!

So, in other words, it has been a very rough week and a lot of reviews would really make my life more bearable right now. Please? It's been rough lately ;(


	12. Chapter 12: Changes in the Kingdom

**Still don't own ****Harry Potter****…**

**Please read the Author's Note!**

**Thanks!**

**~Chapter Twelve: Changes in the Kingdom~**

_~Draco~_

I could feel the hatred radiating off of the two boys. We walked in a bitter silence, the only noise the leaves crunching beneath our feet. Blaize stood at the lead and Harry picked up the back while I wandered between the two. My body ached from last night's fall, but I didn't say anything or stop them. I would not be the one holding us back from my kingdom. Finally, Blaize stopped and glanced back at us with weary eyes.

"We're nearly there," he said. I joined him, standing at the edge of the overhang viewing the city of Slytherin. The streets were busy and people ran about carrying food and whatever else they could manage to carry. Others sold goods in the market and some simply moved about dully.

"How long until we reach the city walls?" I questioned.

The assassin came up at my side peering over at the city below. He gripped the hilt of his sword. "We should wait until nightfall before entering the city."

"What?" I whirled on him. "That is _my_ city—Slytherin! I'm the prince! They'll do nothing but welcome me!"

The man glared. "And what if the city is no longer under your father's control? What then, Little Prince?" I began to stammer back a reply only to have him cut me off again by snarling, "Then you will be hated and sought out to be hanged. Then you will die. There will be a bounty on your head. What happens when your own people turn on you, Little Prince? What then?"

I shut my mouth, not having an answer. I felt Blaize's arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me away from the assassin. "Enough," Blaize replied. "The assassin is right. We will wait until nightfall to enter the city."

I bit back my objections and turned away from them before storming away. Blaize's voice trailed behind me, "Draco, please…"

I ignored him and plopped down at the base of one of the trees simply to be away from them. Their hatred and sour moods were starting to get to me and now I had to wait even longer to be home. I just wanted out of these godforsaken woods!

Harry smirked slightly, "Is he always like this? I'm beginning to think yes…"

I scowled at him darkly and Blaize was smart enough not to answer. He shook his head, rolled his eyes, and moved to sit beside me. I closed my eyes and groaned, "How long until dark?"

"Maybe four hours." He began pulling out food from a small pack that he'd been carrying. I looked at the food distastefully just before the assassin snatched up a piece of the grubby fruit and stuck it in his mouth then finished by licking his fingers. I grumbled and moved away from them both to sit on the overhang watching the life of my kingdom slowly fade into the night along with my sanity because shortly after I moved and the food was gone, the bickering began.

When the stars came into the sky and the city below fell into a quiet ghost town, we started down the path to the gates of Slytherin. They still seemed to have it stuck in their minds that we had to be stealthy. So we stuck to the shadows and stopped before the gates.

"Alright," Harry whispered. "How are we going to get passed the gate?"

They began talking and I shook my head, baffled. This was my city, my kingdom. I would not hide on my own streets. I stood and strode towards the gates trying to keep my head high and my slight limp as hidden as possible. The guards looked confused, but at the same time overjoyed.

"Prince Draco," one grinned from ear to ear and bowed, the other following suit. "You've returned. We all thought you to be…My God, send message for the King!"

"No need," I waived for them to rise. "I'm on my way there now. Send for transportation."

They nodded and one quickly ran off to do as I'd commanded. I rolled my eyes as Blaize and the assassin slowly, warily made their way to my side. "What, did you get cold feet?"

Harry shook his head, his hand on the hilt on his sword, "You should've waited for us before you just walked out into the open. You could've been killed-"

"Do I look dead to you?" I shot back.

He glowered at me and I thought I saw a small smile from Blaize. Whether it was from my stuck-up attitude or pleasure at seeing me scold the assassin, I don't know, but it was good to see him smile.

Getting to the castle was not the difficult part. Walking inside was the difficult part because I had always seen my father up on the throne, and not seeing him there—seeing it empty—was hard. I turned to one of the guards and ordered, "Send for my father."

With a quick bow, he scurried away. In that moment I realized just how horrible I looked. Blood, dirt, and sweat caked onto my body, my clothes ripped and torn, my leg wrapped in a grubby bandage…

_I look terrible. Certainly not what a prince should look like._

I heard the fast, hurried clicking of my father's feet on the tile as he made his way to me. I met his gaze and nearly choked at the pitiful look on his face. His eyes were full of concern and disbelief as he wrapped me into his arms carefully as if I'd break.

"Dear God," he murmured, kissing my hair. "You're—You're alive…"

I let him hold me and he cradled me against him for a long moment, kissing my hair and murmuring softly in my ear, "You're alright, oh God, you're alright…Its okay, Draco, it's going to be okay…"

I burrowed into him, taking comfort in the sweet smell of the castle and the soft fabric of his clothes. I heard his muffled voice above me say, "Blaize…It is so good to see you again."

"Likewise, Your Highness. The pleasure is all mine."

"And…I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. Your name, sir?"

I turned to face the assassin curious as to what he'd say. Harry forced a small smile and took on a casual pose. "The name is Sir Harry, Sire. I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

I thought of laughing, but held it in. My father nodded, "Well, it is very rare to see a knight not of Slytherin. Where do you come from?"

"I received call from Lady Bellatrix, Sire. We once worked very closely together and it seems she has called upon my services once again. Congratulations on your recent marriage, also, Your Majesty," he grinned, "You must be very pleased. I'm sure the kingdom is lively with the news of a wedding."

"Yes, it will be nice to place a queen by my side once again."

I backed away from them, "What are you speaking of, a new queen? You're betrothed?"

The king swallowed and gave me a sad look, "Draco, a lot has changed since you left-"

"_Left?_ I was _taken_! I was taken away, my life was threatened—I nearly _died_!" I shrieked at him. "Meanwhile, you decide to just—just marry another woman? So soon after mother's death? I can't believe you!"

"Bellatrix is quite a lovely lady; I'm sure you two will enjoy each other's company very nicely." He tried to follow me as I stomped away towards my quarters. "Draco, please, come back here. Let me explain-"

"No," I whirled on him, "There is nothing to explain. You don't care that your wife—my mother—is dead. You just assume fill her position as soon as possible and it is just _sick_."

"Draco-"

"Ah, Draco," a soft voice purred from behind me. I turned to face the woman whom I hated and feared most—the woman my father was marrying. She wore an extravagant gown and I immediately recognized it as my mother's. "I was wondering what all this howling was about. Now I'm not so surprised…"

**Author's Note:** So this story just kind of took a random twist that my fingers and mind decided to play while I was writing this (I tend to lose myself while writing) and so now I am all off track and going to have to reconstruct my game plan to fit this sudden turn of events. Oh well! It'll work out, no worries ;) Sorry for the semi-short chapter, too...

Now, for the excuses that I'm oh so sure you want to hear (no, you're probably pissed that I've been gone so long without updating—SORRRRRRYYYYYYY! If I could've helped it, I would've. It twas not very fun, let me tell you!)

So, I had about half of this chapter typed up the night after I posted chapter eleven before I went upstairs for dinner to find my house and family a crazy, crying, panicked frenzy. Turns out my grandpa whom I am really extremely close to was in the hospital. My parents left me alone with my sleeping sister to go to the hospital for an unknown cause of hospital admittance. That was when I had my first panic attack alone in my house (scary as hell, do NOT try). Turns out about two days later we find out he has a brain tumor about 5 cm long. He was going into surgery and we were told he might not make it out of the operating room. Second panic attack occurred; my best friend Kelli (CarsonLuke) soothed me during this one. The next day, my grandpa made it out of surgery and his first words were that my lucky necklace (an all gold 1997 penny on a long gold chain) had worked and he wished I was there because Criminal Minds was playing on his TV and that I would like that. That day at school—yah, at school in the freaking hallway—I had another panic attack and the nurse and Kelli had to soothe me for about 45 minutes before I even calmed down enough to speak. Talk about a not fun week.

Now my grandpa is home and the doctors say they removed every bit of the tumor. I never did get to see him in the hospital because of my own fear and anxiety, but I did get to meet him at his house when he arrived with a crap ton of balloons surrounded by my other cousins. He is doing very well and is determined to set the new record of MRI's after brain surgery (5). I know he will.

As for my panic attacks, they are subsiding and I am now a week without one (hope it stays that way!). So, sorry for the agonizingly long wait and I promise it won't happen again! Thank you all for the reviews, I absolutely loved them!

Please review, thanks for reading, and feel free to PM me anytime! (I get lonely) ;)

Love,

AlecCole


	13. Chapter 13: What We Can't Have

**I still don't own ****Harry Potter**** ;(**

**Sad day :'(**

**~Chapter Thirteen: What We Can't Have~**

_~Harry~_

I watched with a small smile on my lips as my sister moved gracefully—_Wow, she is really selling this, isn't she?_—towards the king, lacing her arm through his and beaming wildly at the small boy. Her eyes shifted to me, hinting at her discontent and guardedness at the boy being alive, but she smiled kindly.

"Ah," I grinned with a bow, "My Lady. I'm so pleased to see you. You've been missed dearly."

She raised her chin slightly catching on to my game. She offered her hand and I kissed it like I had so many times before. "Likewise, My Knight."

"I understand you've been expecting me," my eyes searched hers. She nodded once, evaluating me. A tinge of anger panged in my side and I forced the smile to stay on my face as I urged, "Shall we speak in private, My Lady?"

Her eyes drifted to Lucius elegantly and curious. _As if she had to ask permission…_ Her voice was sweet and seductive, "May I, My Majesty? We are the dearest of friends and it would be nice to catch up. Besides, you have a lot of catching up to do with the dearest young prince, do you not?"

Draco scowled and spun on his heel away from us. He stomped down the hall with fury perfectly apparent. I let my eyes follow him as he walked away and not until he vanished from my sight did I turn back around to the pair before me. The king heaved a heavy sigh and nodded gravely. "Yes. Yes, I indeed have _much_ to discuss with my son. As do you and I, however. Please see me afterwards in my quarters. As for your friend, Blaize will show you to a room later in the evening. You are welcome in my kingdom as long as you wish to stay," he smiled and it actually appeared warm. He took a deep breath, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my son before he breaks something-"

A loud crash came from the hall the young Malfoy disappeared down making them all wince. I glanced in the direction with a small smirk, before looking at Blaize with questioning eyes. He simply shrugged.

"I must go," Lucius breathed as he hurried towards the crash leaving Blaize, Bellatrix, and I alone.

Her smile faded into a sharp, bitter scowl and glare. Her voice was a harsh whisper, "What in the blazes is happening here? Why is the boy still alive? He's supposed to be _dead! _I thought you could handle this, Brother!"

"Perhaps speaking in your chambers would better suit this conversation," I suggested darkly, scolding her ignorance. I grabbed Blaize by the collar of his shirt and tugged him next to me causing a stiff line of cursing to come from his lips. "Silence. Now, which one of your dimwitted idiots spared this pawn? Really, I don't see why you are upset with me when this bloody idiot is still alive as well. Such a hypocrite…"

"It is not hypocrisy when the man has further purpose. Your _prince_ does not!" she screeched, though her voice never left a whisper. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if it was calming. "Enough. Enough, enough, enough. This way; my quarters are just down the hall. I cannot believe you, Harry! Honestly, what were you thinking?"

I shrugged and pushed the knight forward. After a snarl back at me, and a smirk in return, he gave in and followed. My sister's chambers were gorgeous. Covered in silk and beautiful paintings hanging on the wall, it was very appealing to the eye. I tapped the couch and Blaize reluctantly sat.

"Alright, my _idiotic _brother, what in Heaven's name were you thinking? Keeping that boy alive is a mistake and you know it."

"It is not if you know how to use it," I leveled my stare. "Keeping the prince alive this long may allow us to use him to accomplish things we never could've imagined before. If trained and taught properly, he can be our own little puppet. He's next in line for the thrown-"

"Precisely why he must die!"

"No, he doesn't have to-"

An intrigued look consumed her face and she batted her eyelashes at me. She glanced at the knight, "Leave us. I have no desire to speak with you. Simply keep the young brat on a lead. A short lead."

He nodded curtly and scurried away. If he'd had a tail, it would've been between his legs while he whimpered. I scoffed at the dimming courage of the supposed knight. Once the door was firmly shut, she pulled me forward so she could smooth the wrinkles from my shirt while wearing a smug grin, "So…My dear little brother _does_ have feelings. I never knew. Not for sure."

"What do you mean?" I questioned scornfully.

She batted her eyelashes at me again and pursed her lips. "Oh, Baby Brother. Don't be so naïve. I can see you have feelings for the young prince. However bratty he may be…"

"I have no _feelings _for the boy," I snarled at her. "He is nothing to me but a pawn in this game we're playing."

She tilted her head. "It is a very long and tiring game, but the outcome makes everything worth it in the end."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," I sighed, turning away from her. She allowed me to move about her quarters to a bookshelf on the opposite side of the room where I began picking up random covers in an attempt to look impassive.

"I'm saying it isn't all bad to have a reward for your hard work," she replied coolly. "And if you wish to claim this prince as yours then who am I to judge your decision? I have my own desires and apparently you have yours." I nodded once but the perplexed look never left my face. She never gave anything freely and I was used to hearing the catch that came with the reward; the loss that came with the victory. A small smile lit her face, "However, until our goals are achieved and the king is overthrown, this boy cannot and _will not_ get in the way, get in _our_ way."

I looked at her as I returned the book back to its home. "I can keep him at bay."

Anger flared in her eyes. "You don't have room on your plate for that burden. He is young, he is stubborn, and he is a distraction for Lucius that can destroy everything we've worked so hard to achieve. I won't have it, Harry. I won't. With him here, Lucius has a son to think about. That can ruin _everything_."

"I thought that was your job, to keep him on track with these decisions." My voice was harder than I'd meant for.

"Easier said than done and with a son who means more to him than I, his fiancé," she grumbled. "I've worked exceedingly hard to make him feel the way he does about me, Harry. All we have to do is make it to the wedding. Then we can dispose of Lucius and—if you still want him—you can have your prince. But then you can have any man you want."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the way I see it, part of the reason you've seemed to fall for this prince is the simple fact that you can't have him. We all want what we can't have, Harry. Perhaps by the time this is all over you won't want him anymore." Seeing my face she went on in a whisper, "By the end, you will be a king and he will be a slave."

I faced her, a new sense of anger simmering beneath my skin. "I do not want him because I can't have him. You and I both know better than we should that I could take him easily."

"Then why haven't you?" she questioned in a light, challenging tone.

I didn't have an answer for that.

_~Draco~_

My room was as I'd left it. Everything in place, nothing touched or moved. It took my breath away as I ran my fingers over the many books I'd loved to read in my childhood, over the shelves that held them, over the silk bed that I slept on, over the curtains and glass that I stared out of at the kingdom below. I paused there with my hand on the glass peering down at the streets and people below. They didn't even notice me—they never did. Seeing the world, watching it go by, made me realize just how small I was, how I was just another piece of the puzzle waiting to be fit into place.

"You always took after your mother," my father sighed, a smile on his face. He approached me in a thoughtful way and stood at my side, gazing out at the kingdom with me. I refused to meet his gaze. He laced his hands together behind his back and stood tall like the ruler he was. "Your mother used to stand at this very window. She'd have you in her arms as a child and she would gaze out at the world spinning by, just like you are now. I once asked her why she stood there and she answered so I can watch over the people I love. She believed that everyone should have someone to watch over them and hold them when they cry because that's what we are for, to be there for each other." He looked at me, "To love each other."

I wrapped my fingers in the curtain behind me and dropped my gaze to the pavement below, the entrance to the castle.

"She loved you very much, Draco. You were the love of her life."

"You let her die," I said softly, not lacking the hatred and blame that the words held.

He bowed his head. "If I could've saved her…" He shook his head, "Draco, your mother was a wonderful woman and wanted nothing but the best for you. Her life was too short and that is a tragedy, but don't let it stop you from living on. She would want nothing less than for you to be happy. And so do I—"

"Then why are you marrying that whore?" I screeched, finally whirling on him.

"Because as much as I am grieving for you mother, the kingdom must have a queen. She is a lovely lady and will make a fine queen, a fine accumulation to the Malfoy household, and a fine mother figure for you-"

"_She is not my mother!_" I blinked away the tears.

He faltered watching me with wide eyes. He looked baffled, as if he hadn't expected me to speak like that. I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks and I wanted nothing more in that moment than to be as far away from him as possible.

I shook my head and my voice dropped a couple octaves, "I hate her. I hate her more than anything else in this bloody world and you act as though you can't see it! How can you just forget her? She is my mother—how can you not think of her every single day?"

"I do think of her! I think of her every time I see your face, Draco, because you look so much like her! I can't even look at you without seeing her face again…You think I'm not hurt? That I'm not grieving for her? That I don't understand? I miss her terribly," he choked, but straightened and smoothed out his clothes from yelling, "But I have a kingdom to look after. They rely on me and more important things are happening that need taken care of. As King, I must put them first. And as a future ruler, you too should do the same."

I watched his retreating back as he turned sharply on his heel and walked to the door. He hesitated and looked over his shoulder at me reluctantly, "I'm sorry you don't agree with my decision to marry. But time has run out and you must learn to accept it."

I flinched as the door slammed behind him.

**A/N:** Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh my gosh I am sooooooooooooooo sorry! Damn, have I been gone for a long time…I feel terrible for making you wait so long for this chapter :'(

My excuse would be the fact that, well, my best friend for ten years and I had a huge stupid fight and we went from hanging out every day to not speaking and not seeing each other for two months within on day. So, yah, it has been a very rough time lately and, along with our friendship, my will to write left with it. But the good news is I'm over it and am back to writing! :D YAAAAAY!

But seriously now I am very sorry for the unbearable wait and promise it will not happen again! So please review and let me know you're still there? *puppy dog face* Pleeeeaaaaasssseee? I would love to hear from you all again! I've missed you, darlings! Love you all!

Love,

AlecCole 33


	14. Chapter 14: Here Comes the End

**I do not own Harry Potter. That'd be preposterous.**

**We don't quite reach the M rating yet, but I assure you it is coming very soon. As in the next couple chapters soon. Bear with me folks ;)**

**~Chapter Fourteen: Here Comes the End~**

_~Draco~_

I threw the lamp at the door after a moment of hesitation. I screamed and collapsed onto the bed, my chest heaving. Then, seeing how I couldn't lie still, I stood again and began to pace the room, running my fingers through my hair. I paused to scream again and throw numerous books off of the shelf and at the door. A knock came at the door not a moment later and I whirled around, "_What?_ I don't want to see you!"

There was a small pause, filled with only the sound of my ragged breathing, before the knock came again. "Oh, bloody hell, if you're not going to go away then at least shut the hell up! I do not wish to see anyone for the rest of the night!"

The door opened and my knight came in, careful to avoid the numerous books and shards of glass littering the floor. As he shut the door, he laced his hands behind his back and bowed gracefully. I glared at him, my anger getting the best of me. "I said I didn't wish to see anyone…"

"That is understandable. However, you need to bathe. You're quite dirty."

It was the wrong thing to say. I took it as an insult and flung another book at his head. He easily ducked away from it, but his eyes were slightly wider.

"_Get out, Blaize!_" I snarled. He hesitated. "_GET OUT!_"

He turned and hurried out the door, realizing he wasn't going to win. As the door clicked shut, I began to pace once again, fuming. I don't know how long I paced in my room before the next knock, but when I heard it I automatically threw another book at the door. It thudded as it hit and fell to the floor. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run away. I wanted to _be _away. "Go away!" I shrieked.

"Now, now," the dark, seductive voice replied, "Is that any way to speak to the man that saved your life?"

I scowled as the assassin entered my room. He frowned at the mess on the floor and shut the door. "I never thought you to be a messy little boy…I suppose I was wrong."

I took up another book and he jabbed a finger at me, his face becoming more menacing. "If you throw that novel at me, you'll wish you were never born. Put it down." He shook his head as I lowered it to my side. "My, you have quite the temper, don't you?"

I threw it at him and he dodged, letting it connect with the wall behind him and slide to the floor. He turned his stony eyes onto me and I returned the gaze. My voice was deathly low, "I've said I wish to be alone tonight. I meant it."

"I'm aware," he replied. He moved towards me and I took up one of the few novels left on the large shelf for self defense. He paused a few steps in front of me with a thoughtful expression plastered on his face. "I take it you spoke with your father…"

"Something like that," I muttered. "I do just want to be alone."

"You're filthy and in dire need of a bath." He stated bluntly.

I sighed, utterly annoyed and defeated. I just couldn't win today. "Fine. Send for Blaize and I'll bathe. But after that I want nothing more than to be left alone for the rest of the night and morning hours."

He shook his head, "Your knight is currently needed elsewhere." He smirked at me, "Therefore, I will be the on bathing you."

My eyes widened and I'm sure he noticed. I shook my head, "I'd rather wait for Blaize…"

"My apologies, Sire, but I am under orders to bathe you and get you into bed. The people wish to see their prince in the morning and the King wants you well rested." His voice didn't sound genuine at all. It sounded menacing and omniscient. I knew he could easily overpower me and didn't doubt he would if I gave him any trouble, though I found it hard to accept the fact that my father had given these orders. Only Blaize had been permitted to see me bare.

"Then I intend to bathe myself, thank you." I strode around him and towards the bathroom. I heard his footsteps follow me and whirled around once my bare feet hit the tile of my personal bathroom. "Alone. I intend to bathe alone."

He smiled and shoved me back further into the tiled room. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He reached over and turned on the water, steaming hot. He then moved to me and reached for the fabric protecting my skin from his sight. I slapped his hand away, "I will not be touched by the likes of you!"

He smirked and tried to move for me again only to get the same outcome. "I will bathe by myself, thank you very much!"

He drew back and nodded slowly. "Alright, My Liege, as you wish. I'll be waiting just outside the door if you desire my assistance."

My eyes chased him out the door skeptically until he disappeared.

After I managed to bathe myself and control the damned faucet, I stepped out of the tub and searched for towels and a clean pair of sleep clothes. I found neither.

"Bastard," I hissed. The bastard stole my clothes and towels. I was dripping, soaking wet and I closed my eyes as I called for the assassin. "I don't have a towel."

I could practically see him smiling. "Does Prince Draco require his dear knight's assistance?"

"Yes," I hissed. "Only you're not my knight, Blaize is. And considering he is needed elsewhere I'm stuck with the likes of you. I just need a towel. Hand me one—but cover your eyes. Just slip it through the door." I heard him rummage through my things for a moment before finding what he needed and returning to the door. I opened the door a very small measure and reached my arm out so he wouldn't have the opportunity to view my naked body. I snatched the towel and slammed the door, muffling the assassin's laugh. "You are dismissed!" I yelled at the man.

I quickly dried myself and secured the towel around my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror before me. The boy I saw was pale, and had a very slender figure. His pale blonde hair hung damply in his Grey eyes with hints of shadows underneath. I lifted my hand gingerly to the dark circles and realized how tired I was. Taking a deep breath, I listened for the assassin beyond the bathroom door. Hearing nothing, I opened the door and walked sluggishly over to the bed deeming sleeping clothes too much work without help from Blaize. I let the towel fall to the floor and crawled into bed, bringing the duvet up to my chest just as a low whistle sounded from across the room.

I gasped and clutched the duvet to my chin as my eyes fell on the assassin. Harry smirked and slowly sauntered over to the end of my bed. "My, Prince, you certainly are a beauty, hm?"

I didn't miss the lust in his voice. I bit my lip as the heat came to my cheeks. He smiled at my blush and I scowled. "Why haven't you left? And I do not appreciate you spying on me."

"I was not spying," he drawled, "Simply observing. Besides, why would I want to look away? Please, My Liege, put the blanket down. It isn't as if I am any different from your knight, no?"

I winced slightly at the mention of Blaize, but I had no idea why. I forced my voice to remain unwavering when I replied, "You are much different from him. I've known him my whole life. You I've only known for—"

"As if that really matters," he dismissed. "Why do you blush when I see you bare, but not when Blaize does? Why do you fret so when I come to bathe you and not your personal knight?"

I hesitated. "There is a perfectly good reason as to why I…my cheeks flush around you…And I've known Blaize since the day I was born."

He quirked a brow at me, his voice skeptical. "Oh?"

"Yes. You're an assassin. It would be only natural that I'm uneasy in your presence. Especially when I am that…" No, not vulnerable, "Defenseless."

He leaned against one of the poles on my bed and smirked, "So that makes you blush? Very unlikely, Little Prince. And here I thought you were such an exquisite liar…"

"I'm not like you," I spat. Something flashed in his eyes and he removed his sword, belt and boots. I saw the glint of a dagger go with them and swallowed. I began to panic as he crawled up onto the bed and towards me. "What are you doing?" I rasped, backing into the headboard. The assassin hovered over me, his hands on either side of my hips and his lips mere inches from my own. My heart pounded in my chest so loud I wondered if he could hear it.

"Your breath is erratic, Dear Prince," he whispered. I could feel his hot breath on my face and shuddered as he dragged the duvet down from my chest and to my hips. His eyes raked over my bare skin as it prickled from the sudden rush of cold. "Now, now, Draco, let's not hide away," he drawled and placed a hand over my erratic heart, his thumb rubbing gently over my nipple. His green eyes met mine and I shivered. "Shh, relax. All my weapons are on the floor; I cannot harm you with them."

"I've learned not to doubt your hand to hand combat skills," I managed in a somewhat husky voice. I left out the fact that that wasn't why I was so panicked. Having him so close, having him touch my chest…It had my heart hammering in my chest and my breath as if I'd been running. He surely had noticed by now. And so had I. My arousal was becoming very prominent beneath the duvet and I tried to move so it would go unnoticed.

The man's laugh vibrated through his chest. "Very true," he admitted. "But I wouldn't dare harm you, Draco. It may not seem this way, but I do care of what happens to you. Besides, I'm sworn to protect you now, no?"

I nodded warily. That promise wasn't set in stone; there was nothing stopping him from killing me besides the fact that I could get him exactly what he wanted. And he didn't even have a guarantee that I would give it to him. I swallowed, glancing down at his hand. "What are you doing, Harry?"

He looked up at me, his expression too difficult to read. I hadn't really ever called him by his name. His thumb stopped its circular motions before he collected himself. "I'm simply doing my job. I've been ordered to keep an eye on you since Blaize has been ordered at the king's side."

"You're staying?" My voice jumped a few octaves when my breath caught.

The assassin smiled almost seductively, his eyes gleaming, "All night, My Prince. So you may as well lie down and make yourself comfortable."

I stared wildly at him as he fell onto the bed by my side, thankfully on top of the duvet. He stretched out and I marveled at the small fraction of skin near his hips that became exposed as he laced his arms behind his head. I could see the sharp V leading down to uncharted territory hiding under his pants.

_What are you thinking, Draco?_

I shook my head and pulled the duvet back up to my chest as I lay back onto my pillow. My entire body was tense and I grimaced at the thought of my growing arousal. How was I supposed to hide this all night?

I rolled so that my back faced the other man and I clutched the blankets to my chest almost protectively. After a short moment, I felt the duvet being lifted up and felt the assassin's leg brush my own, and I jumped out of my skin in panic. I rolled, yanking the covers with me. My voice was more like a frantic screech, "Bloody Hell—!"

"Oh, hush," he clasped a massive hand over my mouth muffling my cries as I struggled. I met his green stony eyes and whimpered softly at their silent threat. My body shivered again as Harry's legs entangled with my own. His eyes were steady and set on mine even as I squirmed, and his voice was low. "Calm. Down. I'm not going to hurt you."

I spoke into his hand and he reluctantly moved it to hear my words, "Then what are you going to do?"

He thought for a moment, his hand now doing lazy circles on my collarbone. "What would you like me to do?" he questioned.

"I would like you to leave," I replied, but even I could hear the uncertainty in the words.

The assassin smiled warmly, his eyes glinting again. "No you don't," he said. "Maybe I could help you. But I expect something in return, you know. It'd only be fair."

"I don't need your help," I spat. "I need you to leave me alone."

He laughed, and maneuvered himself so that he lay on top of me. I gasped at the sudden friction and my hips bucked making him moan in pleasure. He leaned close and nipped at my neck, "But, you see, you do need my help. I don't think that erection is going to go away without it."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. My voice had abandoned me. The assassin took this as a hint and moved his hand between my legs. Before he could go any further I began to buck and struggle beneath the man, fear creeping into my mind. I hardly knew this man and I didn't like how he thought that I was just something he could control, could take. I brought my knee up and managed to land it between his own legs making him hiss and fall to my side. I scrambled off of the bed, dragging the duvet off with me. I landed on the floor with a hard thud and winced from the pain that shot up my spine. Harry glared over at me and I realized I was holding my breath. He lunged for me and I cried out as he shoved me into the hard floor. "Stop—Stop, please!"

His hands wrapped around my neck and I gasped clawing at his wrists with little effect. "Don't. You. _Ever_. Do that again. Do you understand?"

I felt my lungs constricting as the need for air greatened. His eyes flashed and he suddenly released me. I fell into a coughing fit as I gasped for air, his eyes never leaving me. He looked down at his hands and balled them into fists. He took a deep breath and brushed a loose strand of hair away from my face very gently, as if I might break. He wore a grim expression, but he lifted me into his arms and carried me back onto the bed despite my weak objections. He sat against the headboard and held me on his lap, letting my head rest against his chest. He fixed the duvet so that it covered me as he cradled my small body again his own. His grip was tight, but not painful, and almost protective. A small whimper escaped my throat and he kissed my hair.

"Shh," he whispered. "Go to sleep, My Little Prince."

"But—"

"Close your eyes, Little Prince," he repeated. I did as I was told, and curled into his comforting warmth.

The Young Prince drifted into unconsciousness just before the assassin kissed his hair, whispering, "Because tomorrow you may not be a prince any more."

**A/N: I know Draco seems a bit…not Draco personality…in this chapter, but he did just get back, fight with his father, and get sort of harassed by Harry, so…give the guy a break ;) Also, we got to see a bit of Harry's temper flare. You'll hear from him next chapter and it will clarify some things, no worries. Anywho, there it is. Reviews are my friends and I love hearing from you guys (and girls) so please do so :)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Alec**


End file.
